Feline Clash
by Ramica
Summary: AU story/characters. While having a rest at the farm, the turtles run into trouble when they find the Military searching for some large felines.
1. Chapter 1

**Feline Clash**

**Author's note: **On the Stealthy Stories site, near the end of last year. I came up with a form of AU characters to play. These particular AU's were large cats, not turtles. The felines were raised and trained on a military base of their world and managed to escape. In this story I am joining my AU felines with a TMNT story. My thanks to Askre, for the title as I didn't know what to call this story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the turtles, Splinter or April and Casey. I do own the RF's -which stands for Ramica's felines. Michael a Siberian Tiger, Leonard a mountain lion (cougar, puma), Rayel a black panther, and Don a cheetah. 

**Chapter One - A lost cat.**

Mike nestled under the blankets of the bed, pulling them up closer around his shoulders, although he was awake he had not yet decided if it was worth getting up. The chirping of a bird entered his semi-conscious mind reminding him that just the day before Casey had driven the turtles and Master Splinter out to the farm house for some rest. 

Well, Splinter wanted to go off into the woods on some meditation thingy, but for Splinter that was rest, because he would be alone and doing as he pleased, just as his sons could do what they pleased at the farm house. In fact Splinter had left shortly after they arrived, taking only a few provisions and his walking stick. 

The first day on the farm was never that restful there was cleaning, dusting and airing out while, Casey had to go and pick up a few perishable groceries such as eggs, milk, and so on that the turtles had not packed from their home in New York sewers. 

Still the knowledge that they were on the farm, or as Mikey much preferred to call it, on vacation, was more then enough to pull the turtle out from his tent of blankets. He walked over to look out the window. It was early morning yet, the last few stars hung stubbornly in the dark bluish black sky that was showing hints of red from the sun that had yet to put in an appearance. 

There was the lone elm tree standing about seven feet beyond an old tire swing, that now hung silent over the long green stalks of grass, beyond the tree, was a large field of longer grass that moved and swayed slightly in the early morning breeze. A few small birds were waking and giving a cheerful good morning through chirps, trills and low calls as if even they didn't want to disturb the morning peace.

Off to the left, in the field of tall grass was the old barn, bits of wood had fallen off, it leaned a bit and the colour on the boards were a dull brownish. Mike smiled a little he had no doubt that Leo, who really had no idea of what a _vacation _**was, **would be out there practicing katas in the empty area they had cleared up some years before to use as an exercise/dojo area. 

Mike stretched back a little hearing his shell creak a little in protest as he tried to lean back, he then reached with his right arm over to scratch an itch, or possibly a bug bite, on his right shoulder. He yawned and then headed for the shower.

The hot water woke him up quickly and when he was done he dressed in his gear, and headed downstairs to start breakfast for his brothers. 

The wafting aromas of fresh coffee, frying bacon and eggs roused Don and Raph. Don yawned and headed for the shower, Raph glanced at his sleepy eyed genius brother, and knowing Don was never fully awake until he had at least one cup of coffee in him, and that the hot water might be limited, suddenly moved at ninja speed. 

"Emergency," Raph declared as he cut in front of Don at the bathroom door, entered the washroom and shut the door in Don's face. 

Don glared slightly, " There is no emergency," the turtle insisted. 

"Well, there won't be if the hot water tank wasn't so old , it could only handle heating so much hot water at once," Raph retorted, his voice sounding clear even with the door shut between them, the sound of water hitting the tub followed shortly after.

Don smirked a little and cut down the hall to the back stairs that lead to the kitchen of the farmhouse, once in the kitchen he went over to the kitchen sink and turned on the water taps. " Leave that running Mike I'll be right back," Don informed Mike. Don then went from the kitchen to a small half bathroom that was between the living room and kitchen, not to mention that it was directly underneath the main washroom and shared the same pipes. Don calmly preceded to do what was necessary. 

A few seconds later there was a screech from upstairs about cold water. and Raph appeared moments later with a towel wrapped around his mid-section, he was dripping wet and leaving puddles of water behind him as he entered the kitchen, to find Don sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and his morning breakfast. 

"What the hell was that all about?" Raph demanded sharply, glowering at the purple masked turtle.

Don just flashed a quick grin, " I'm sorry Raph it was an emergency." Don said casually. 

"You know darn well what you were doing," Raph accused.

Don simply nodded, "It is possible," he agreed. 

Mike watched the two with an arched eye ridge, amused at his brothers antics, while bothering Raph was usually his game and Mike reserved it for when he was extremely bored and admittedly, it was a good percentage of the time, it wasn't all that uncommon for Don to remind either Raph - or even himself - that he was not a turtle to be messed with. 

Don might not care to fight, he might prefer other things, but Don did have a keen sense of justice and had his own brand of payback. Such payback often lay in the fact he would not repair a certain item for his brothers that they broke. 

Mike now grinned, " Well at least you aren't late for breakfast bro," He stated casually slipping a plate with bacon, eggs and toast on to the table for Raph. Then turned back to the stove to place the kettle on so tea would be ready before Leo came in. 

For a moment Raph stood with arms crossed his chest dripping water as he glowered at Don, but he said nothing more though he might have thought many things, but Don did not seem in the least intimidated by Raph's posturing. Finally, Raph grunted and went to towel off before sitting down to breakfast.

Mike dished up his own plate and joined Don at the table, " Good one Don."

Don nodded, "Thank you, and I bet it is the last time he tries to cut in front of me to get a hot shower." 

XXX

Mike had decided to go for a long walk leaving the property to enter the woods that backed onto the property of the farm, all of them rather enjoyed the freedom they had here,and of course took advantage of it. True, they did have to hide if they heard people, but the woods were far out in the middle of nowhere and the only other people out this way might be occasional hikers, who drove out to the country for a picnic or hike. Or, from a few other people who lived in the area. In other words it wasn't like hiding in a city and the turtles could move much more freely enjoying the sunshine and fresh air. 

Mike tried to stay away from the proper hiking trails and foot paths as an added precaution. He walked along humming a tuneless song under his breath, listening to the occasional sound of some bird, or small animal moving through the underbrush. He knew he was nearing a small clearing if only from having been here before, well that and the trees thinning, was enough to assure him the clearing was close.

But as Mike neared the meadow beyond the trees he thought he heard a strange crying sob, and his sharp ears almost picked up the sound of a voice. On top of that there was the sound of metal, not like of a fight with sword against sword, but more like something thumping into a large chunk of metal. 

Mike's curiosity went up and slowly he went forward being very careful to use the tree shadows, and the grass in the meadow to his advantage. In the meadow was a large tube with the words Caution: wild animal trap. Posted in white letters on the side, but now that Mike was closer he could hear the words coming from the trap.

"Bad Place. Bad bad, bad. Let out. Let out!" The voice whimpered and whined repeating, often with another word tossed in here or there. Then the voice would stop all together and there would come the loud almost bong noise of something trying to run into the metal. 

Mike arched an eye ridge, "Uh animals don't normally talk." He muttered to himself, as he glanced around as if to see if there was anyone coming to check the trap. " Leo would kill me if I get caught but I have to see what it is." In his haste to see who or what was in the trap, Mike stood up and went directly to the front of the cage where the metal bars had come down securing what ever was inside.

As he came round and looked through the bars he saw some sort of leopard. Lying on the cage floor there was tears in its yellow eyes, and the cats chest was heaving badly. Suddenly the cat sprang up and blinked as it looked at the giant turtle outside the cage. 

The cat pawed at the closed door, "Get Don out. Don don lost." 

Something about the cats spots and markings clicked, " Your a cheetah, but cheetahs aren't common here." Mike stated, he had seen some animal documentaries, and while he might not be his genius brother, he knew enough about the cheetah to know it was extremely fast, and it didn't live in the United States, it lived in Africa. Then he realized the cat had indeed spoken. "I think the trap was meant for some one else. Don't worry I'll get you out." Mike vowed.

He paused for a second, "Did you say your name was Don?" 

The cheetah trembled giving sad beseeching eyes to Mike, it nodded. " Don-don. Tse -ta." It sniffed and gave a low pleading chirp. 

"Don-don Tse-ta huh? Okay if I let you out, you won't kill me right? I mean I don't want you trying to hurt me for helping you." 

"No hurt. Let Don -don out." The cheetah begged, "Don good yes?" 

"I sure hope so," Mike replied as he jumped to the top of the cage and lifted the door of the trap, the cheetah wasted no time in zipping out of a small opening and taking off to the forest. Mike laughed and clapped a hand to his thigh, " He's going be halfway to California if he keeps that speed up." 

Mike then shut the door again and headed for the woods, before who ever planted the trap here came around to check on it. As Mike slipped back into the shade of the trees he realized there was some other odd things about the cheetah. Besides, the rather obvious fact it was a cheetah outside of it's home range and could talk, there was the fact the hind legs hadn't looked like a cat's hindquarters, not that it seemed to effect Don-don who traveled on all fours, in any way. 

Mike scowled, and headed up in a tree to wait for a while just to see if the ones who placed the trap would come. He'd been waiting for some time and was growing hungry and about to give it up when he saw some movement in the meadow, four or five humans in camouflaged wear, carrying rifles strode up to the trap. 

One pulled out a small flat item that looked like a cell phone. He pressed a button and a holographic image came up of some other military person. 

"The trap has been sprung, but nothing is in it. Not even the bait, Sergeant."

"That only means that we could be on the right track. One of the other cats must have helped free the prisoner. Keep an eye out for any signs and return to base." 

Mike scowled as he slipped out of the tree and carefully put distance between himself and the military types in the meadow. He hadn't gone far when something grabbed him and Mike yelped in fear. But he found his mouth quickly covered by a three fingered green hand. 

"Mike be quiet, there are a whole bunch of military people in the area. I don't know what they are doing here but we don't need their attention on us." Leo warned sharply, in a very low tone before removing his hand. 

"Leo, you scared the hell out of me, then want me to be quiet about it?" Mike scoffed shaking his head as if to say his brother had given him an order that was almost impossible to follow. "They are after some sort of cats. I don't know **why** they want these cats, or how many there are. I do know there is a cheetah, and Leo I think the cheetah is at least part mutant." 

Leo gestured Mike to follow him and as the two turtles moved further into the bush being careful not to leave a single track, or snap any twigs. Leo listened to his brother's words "Tell me what you heard and saw Mike. I just hope that these people won't cause Splinter any trouble."

Mike chuckled under his breath, " Come on Leo, you know as well as I do Splinter can avoid them" Mike said quickly, hardly giving it a moment's thought. Then he explained about the talking cheetah. Leo didn't interrupt accept to warn Mike to be careful when his foot had accidentally rustled the leaves of a bush. 

The blue masked turtle simply took in what Mike had to say, " I have a feeling our break might not be as relaxing as we thought. We are definitely going have to be more careful this time around so we aren't found out. Where did the cheetah go Mike?"

" I have no idea Leo, that cat was going like a bat out of hell when I let it out." Mike confessed with a shrug as they finally left the woods together and headed for the farmhouse. 

Suddenly the two ninja spun around as they heard a very soft thud of feet hitting the ground behind them. There sat the cheetah, it's tail laid straight out behind him, the hind legs seemed longer, more muscular and the feet looked a bit bigger too. Even the fore feet looked quite large, with the digits on the fore feet looking longer then on a cat, in fact they had an almost finger look to them in spite of being covered in hair. 

The cheetah looked around "Help Don-don." The cat pleaded, opening it's mouth and talking, "Don-don Tse-ta lost. No find Ray. No find home. No go bad place. Scared." The cat whimpered and shook all over, cringing slightly as it did so. 

Mike took one look at the cat, and though it's markings were off from Klunk, somehow the cheetah's behaviour made him think that Don-Don was nothing more then an over grown house cat. He couldn't help but go and tentatively rest a hand on the cat stroking it's fur. The cat leaned into him as if seeking reassurance. "What do you think Leo?" 

"What do I think?" Leo echoed, arching an eye ridge. "This cat followed us without either of us knowing. It is wanted by the military people who are around the area." He began with the obvious arguments. 

"It talks Leo, it is a fellow mutant, and look at _this _face!" Mike countered gesturing to the cheetah's face, with the spots and black teardrop line markings, and the almost hopeful crossed with a woebegone expression one could ever find, in it's yellow eyes. " I think Don-don is young. You can't let the military have him, it would be like handing me over to them." 

Leo sighed, it would be easier to let the military officials have this cat, hopefully find the others and clear out. But Leo knew in his heart the fact the cheetah could speak, and it's almost child like way of speaking, not to mention the darned expression, which was almost as bad as Mike's puppy dog eyes was enough to melt his heart and he nodded. 

Leo dropped to his knees, "We will see what we can do for you Don-don Tse-ta." He vowed solemnly. 

The cheetah chirped and came forward to rub against Leo purring happily. 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 Mysterious Cat

**Feline Clash**

**Disclaimer: **I only own the large feline mutants. 

**Chapter two: Mysterious Cat **

Leo gently reached up and caressed the cheetah's head around it's ears and Don-don rewarded him with a deeper purr, before Leo rose to his feet. He looked at the grin that slowly grew across Mike's face. 

"Can we keep him?"

Leo sighed and shook his head, "No, we will help him and these other cats if they need help," Leo insisted, "But we are not keeping him there is no place for a cheetah in New York Sewers." Leo knew that if the other cats the military types were looking for happened to be as naive as Don-don then they would need major assistance in staying free. 

_We are really going have to be careful, in that we don't also become the target for these people. _Leo mused to himself, as he Mike and the cheetah walked toward the house. Leo knew cats were quiet, the cat was breed for stealth, but Don-don hardly seemed capable of being quiet for very long. Even where the cheetah was walking between them chirping and babbling about finding friends, it hardly was trying to maintain some thing even resembling silence. 

_Yet, Don-don was able to sneak up on both Mike and I. I can understand Mike not being aware of being followed but not me.I should have heard it or known, even when Mike was talking to me, I was not letting him distract me from my surroundings. Either the cheetah tracked us with stealth or it is mere coincidence. _Leo knew there was such a thing as coincidence, he also knew hunches and instinct were a wonderful guide. But he found it hard to believe, to accept, that the cheetah had managed to sneak up on them. 

They were nearing the two story house, from off the porch bounded a small orange and cream blur moving towards the two turtles. Don-don perked up and bounced towards the swishing grass. Mike gasped, "No, Don-don that is my friend don't hurt it."

Klunk suddenly stopped his head long rush, eyes growing wide as he saw the much larger cat. Klunk's back arched and his tail bristled, as he puffed up to look larger then what he was with one paw raised and narrowed eyes, Klunk stared down the brute of a cat that was coming towards him. Klunk was not going run.

"Kitten. Kitty kitty kit kit." Don-don shouted gleefully. 

"Uh his name is Klunk." Mike told the cheetah, realizing that the larger cat was showing no signs of harming Klunk, though Klunk himself, was acting big and bad on principal alone.

The cheetah cocked it's head. "Klunk?Klunk!" Don-don laughed merrily at the name Klunk. He laughed so hard he fell over into the grass and there the larger feline rolled around continuing to laugh. "Klunk. Don Klunk!"

Mike started to chuckle himself at the infectious sound of the cheetah, who seemed doubled over in mirth at just hearing the name of the smaller cat. Leo stood back with an arched eye ridge, silently contemplating. 

"I think Don-don might be lacking in a little more then age and maturity." Leo stated dryly. 

"You mean he's a few fries short of his happy meal?" Mike cut in, "Personally, I think he has the whole market of happy meals. Hey Don-don come on and meet my other bros, Raph is going love you."

"On the contrary Raph is going want to kill him." Leo predicted. 

"Only if Raph could catch him and I've seen Speedy here go, and that means Raph will be lucky to catch his dust," Mike informed his blue masked brother. 

"Well, you are right about one thing, Don, our brother might be able to answer a few things about this cheetah that we need to know and I doubt that Don-don can, or is even willing, to tell us." Leo scowled, " One other thing what are we going call the Cheetah, Don-don sounds ridiculous, he can call himself that."

"We can call him Don or Speedy, and our bro can be Donny." Mike suggested.

The cheetah looked at them, " Don klunk Tse Ta Klunk." 

Leo sighed, " I'm starting to believe that he might have the ability to mimic like a parrot and possibly, follow simple commands, and I could see how the great speed might be useful in combat in any number of situations. But we are going to know much more then that, to find out what it is those people want with these felines." He insisted as he headed up the stairs and opened the door, he noted that the cheetah seemed to have no trepidation whatsoever of wandering right on in. "I'll find Donny see if there is something, that this Don wants."

Mike, headed for the kitchen "Come on Don we can get you something to eat. Want some ice cream?"

Leo watched the cheetah follow Mike towards the kitchen before, he turned and looked for Donny, he knew his brother would probably be setting up the computer in the small den area near the living room, or he'd be working on some project out in the barn, which is where Donny had his workshop since there was no area in the farmhouse for it. 

He tried the den first and found Donny, the purple masked turtle looked up "Hey, Leo have a good walk?"

"Yes," Leo replied, "Donny we may have a bit of trouble here." Leo forewarned. 

Donny leaned back his in his chair, his face grew serious at his brother's words. He just nodded his head to let Leo know he was listening,as he wondered why Leo was calling him by the name Mike most often used. Leo seeing his brother was attentive, began to explain about the military group out in the woods and the part mutated cheetah, who was in the kitchen.

Meanwhile Mike had dished up a large bowl of ice cream for himself and Don, he set both bowls at the table "Try this see what you think." 

The large feline looked strangely at the chairs, then placed it's front paws on the table, ignoring the spoon the large cat sniffed the cold treat in the bowl, it wasn't meat. Don looked at the large turtle sitting in the chair wolfing down his portion. Mike waved with one hand "Go on try it, you'll love it!" Mike urged.

Slowly, and ever so cautiously the cat licked at the mound of stuff in the bowl, a few more tentative licks assured the cheetah that this stuff wasn't so bad, in fact it tasted pretty good. Don started chomping and chowing down. 

Mike blinked realizing the cat was eating the way Klunk would, maybe it knew no other way, it was possible that Don hadn't been taught how to sit at a table and eat properly, or maybe the cheetah couldn't. "Heh, that looks rather awkward, just a moment Don." Mike got out of his chair got the bowl from the cheetah and set it down on the floor, the cheetah sat down and shoved his face in the bowl and really went to town chomping down the treat, while purring as hard as he could. Mike chuckled and returned to his spot. 

The purple masked turtle nodded, "It is possible Leo, that the mutation the cat went through isn't as evolved as ours was, or it could be a fairly new mutation which, might also make it act a little less mature then it's normal age. I'd like to see this cheetah." 

"I kind of thought you would, and if you can figure out anything from it let us know. We don't know how many more are out there, but it is possible that Don Tse-ta is an example of where they are all at, which means the military people will have no problem finding them, or someone might have mutated them at different times giving them different ages." Leo suggested. 

Donny nodded, " There might be a few other options too, but I rather see what I can learn before theorizing too much." The turtle pointed out, as he rose from his chair. Together the two turtles headed to the kitchen. Mike was rinsing out the empty bowls and spoons, while Don sat on the floor cleaning his face off in very cat like fashion, using a paw to lick before wiping it over and around the face and head. 

The cheetah looked up "Klunk!" he announced cheerfully. 

"Don, this is our brother Donny, he'd like to get to know you better." Leo said. 

The cheetah blinked, "Donny, Don?" It's brow furrowed as if confused how two people could have the same name, then he looked at his sides and his feet and swished his tail. "Don-don Tse-ta." The cat insisted. 

Donny grinned a little at the large cat's confusion, "Some people can share the same names Don" He said gently, looking the cheetah over. He and his brothers had seen a few other mutations in their lives, like Leatherhead the mutant alligator, but none had been quite like the cheetah, "Those hind legs don't look right for propelling him at proper speed." 

"Oh, he's fast." Mike claimed, "At least he was when he left the trap." 

"Fear might have done more for that then anything Mike."Donny replied. "Here can you stand up like this, the way we are?" 

Don shook his head, "Nope nope nope," the cheetah sang out. 

"Well he did stand on two legs at the table but he used it to support him," Mike offered. 

Donny removed his bo staff from off his back, "Can you hold this in your hands?" Donny demonstrated holding it with his two hands around it.

"Stick! Klunk stick, stick Klunk." The cheetah grinned as it saw the item, it sat on his haunches and reached for the staff with both front paws, the long digits wrapped around grasping the staff perfectly.

"It is **not **a stick." Donny corrected, as kindly as he could "it is a bo." Donny had never liked anyone calling his weapon a stick, the bo was so much more then a stick. He could see Mike out of the corner of his eye, with hand over his mouth trying to keep from laughing. 

The cheetah wasn't listening or just couldn't be bothered as it continued to go "Stick, stick. Klunk stick." It rolled the staff on the floor in front of it without releasing it, then picked it up and swung it side to side in his hands, but Don wasn't paying attention to how long the weapon was he held in his hand, the staff jabbed him in one side and the cheetah dropped it jumping back. 

"Bad Klunk stick! Bad. Hurt Don-don. Hurt spots." The cat whimpered now ignoring the weapon it began licking his side, then noticed the spots there. "Spots. One spot, two klunk spots, three. Lots!"

Donny noticed the cat seemed capable of counting, at least lower numbers, but it seemed easily distracted, even Mike had more of an attention span then the cheetah seemed to display. He looked around the room, "Don can you open the door over there?" He asked, as he picked up and replaced his weapon.

Don looked to the kitchen door that lead outside, the cheetah walked over and glanced at the knob, then moved to one side of the door, and rising to hind feet allowed his front paws to come down on the knob grasping it with the long fingers and turning it to swing the door open with ease. 

Donny looked at the wide open door, "How fast are you? Show me how fast you can go, round that tree out there, and back here" Donny said pointing to a grove of apple trees about nine feet away. 

Before the cheetah had hit the back steps he was going at top speed, the three ninjas stood and watched the blur of yellowish movement streaking across the ground, around the trees and heading back without slowing down. Donny and Leo both counted down the time mentally and were impressed.

Leo knew that even he as a ninja, and well trained at moving quickly to get from one spot to another,he probably could not have run that fast for that distance. Don was huffing as he returned, but the cheetah seemed quite content.

"Very well done, I'm impressed!"Donny cheered, "You are probably thirsty though, let me get you some water." Donny went to the cupboards and purposefully filled a cup and a bowl before sitting them down for the cheetah. Don headed straight for the bowl and lapped at it. 

"Do you have other friends Don?" Donny probed gently.

The cat looked up water droplets on his chin, "Leo, Mike Klunk, Ray Klunk." 

Donny nodded, he looked at his two brothers it seemed they and Mike's cat were friends, but Ray. "How many friends do you have? Donny asked him.

Don looked at the long digits on his paws, deep furrows of concentration on his brow, finally after a few minutes of silence and deep consideration he announced. "Lots!"

Donny grinned and laughed a little, "That sounds about right you have lots," He agreed crouching down near the cat's head he gently reached over and began to scratch around the cat's ears, looking inside of them, "Mike, Leo did either of you two notice he has a tattoo in his ear, he might even be microchipped." 

Mike had heard of tattoos they were a way of returning lost pets to their owners, "What does a microchip have to do with an animal Donny?"

"Some people get vets to place a microchip in their pet, usually it goes between the shoulder blades, it has a number on it that can be traced to the owner. It is another way for vets, and other places to find the animals owners, but you need one of the machines to pick up the microchip and give you a reading on it. " Donny explained patiently, he continued to scratch the cat around the head. 

Don purred loudly and bunted up against his hand affectionately, as Donny's three large fingers got all those itchy places that were hard to reach. The cheetah turned and moved his head to get those fingers exactly where he wanted them. 

Donny paused and suddenly began to take a closer look under the cheetah's hair. 

"What is it Don find something?" Leo asked. 

"He has a big scar on the back of his head, it is too neat to be anything but surgical. Someone has been messing with this cat's brain, either that or they had to do the operation, but brain surgery is very difficult and even removing tumors from the brain can leave a patient, less capable then they were before." Donny declared. He looked at the cheetah, "I'd love to get a blood sample from Don, but I doubt he'd let me, at least not now." 

Leo nodded, "Donny do you think the Military people camped out in the woods have something to do with this cheetah?"

"It seems to be more what I am leaning for, many large cats are kept as exotic pets, not that they are meant to be but some people don't consider it. However if the military could obtain exotics and use them, for whatever reason they felt was necessary to a program, they might do it." Donny hedged. "The tattoo, those stitches, tell me he is more of a kept animal then a wild one. Also the fact he was obtained as an exotic pet, would probably explain why a cheetah could be here so far from it's native habitat."

"Wow you can really get cheetah's as pets?" Mike grinned, "How bout Tigers and lions? Oh, wait Siegfried and Roy!" 

Donny chuckled, "Yes Mike in fact in ancient Egypt cheetahs were often used as pets, they are often displayed in paintings."

"What do you think Donny?"

"From what I've seen this cheetah, should actually be capable of being bipedal, walking upright like we do, the muscle structure, the shape of the leg tells me it is possible. He either isn't comfortable with it, or feels he can't do it, so he continues to move on all fours. I would almost consider that a handicap for him as he has to compensate for it, but it doesn't slow him down." Donny began, " In fact he seems to run further and longer then most cheetahs could. Cheetahs are the fastest land animal, no one can out run them. But they are sprinters, going all out for a short time then that is it, if they haven't caught their prey they have to rest before trying again. Don here," at this point Donny patted the cheetah's side, " hadn't slowed down by the time he did that loop." 

Leo listened to what his brother was saying the military had probably done something to give the mutant cheetah extra speed, or endurance for it. But the big question was why, what were they planning to use the cheetah for?

"He does obey simple things, he opened the door and ran when we asked him to. While he has the tattoo and the scars, did either of you notice when he opened the door there was no denying he was full male. Don hasn't been neutered. He can grasp things in his hands and move them." Donny sighed, "But there is still a big mystery about him and the other cat that Mike heard talk about." 

Don looked at the turtles and flopped down on the mat near the kitchen sink with a large yawn "Don Klunk." He said sleepily closing his eyes and in moments was asleep. 

"Come on we better let him rest," Leo suggested kindly. The three turtles exited the kitchen leaving the large cat curled up where he was.

TBC 

Next chapter we will meet Don's friends. I wasn't going do this chapter yet, but Don RF insisted. He's kinda hard to ignore. Ramica


	3. Chapter 3 Cats clash

**Feline Clash**

**Disclaimer: **The only thing I lay claim to is the felines, any chelonians and the giant rodent belong to Mirage.

**Chapter Three - Clashing Cats**

Far from the farmhouses, or anything even resembling civilization, deep in the woods far from any normal hiking paths where any trail that could be made had to be done on the spot, and thus betray the being making the trail by some form of noise, was a large jutting rocky cliff. It could not be termed a mountain as it was not large enough nor close enough to the distant mountains to earn that title. But the rock cut through the earth and rose up, higher then the highest tree tops around the area near it, the browns, and reddish colour of it in direct contrast to the green of leaves and needles from trees like the pine, and spruce.

A being moved through the trees towards the rock cliff, it paused looking around quickly before crouching down and pushing through the bush towards the bottom of the rock cliff, there was a break in the rocks that the figure slipped between with great ease. For a moment as the figure moved on it could feel the press of rock on either side and looming over head.

_'It is just as well none of us are claustrophobic.'_ The figure mused, then a faint glow ahead assured that soon things would be better.

The rock path was shrouded in darkness, but it opened up into a larger cavern, this cave held a few backpacks bedrolls were tossed on the cave floor, there was a small camping stove, and some camp lanterns. There was a first aid kit, clothes, tarps and some rations of food in the packs, along with canteens for water.

"We should get some deer dry it, then perhaps move on to the mountains." Came a deep but low rumbling voice.

"Is that where we are finally going to rest Michael? Then we will have a place to call home. There is no place like home." Another voice stated in response to the first.

A low growl announced the presence of the one who had slipped in using extreme stealth, a very feminine chuckle came from her, "Michael and you can settle down and rest if you want Leonard, but not I. Somehow, I plan to find some deep dark jungle and live my life there. What do they say?" She cocked her head, " Home is where the heart is." She snorted and gestured with a hand like paw, "I don't think Michael knows anywhere to go, to call home."

Leonard smiled, flashing sharp carniverous teeth in his muzzle, "Well this place is new to us. We are all strangers in paradise now."

"If it was paradise then life ought to be easier," The female countered.

"I thought you'd come back in a better mood Rayel," Michael muttered to the female. He stood up and stretched, his over seven and a half foot body seeming to reach more then eight foot at the peak of the stretch. He was a mass of muscle and power, it was his size and strength that allowed Michael to be the unspoken leader. He was quick to discipline, in cat fashion with tooth and claw.

He was a Siberian Tiger mutant, and he looked much like the largest of the large cats, other then he was capable of walking upright on two legs, his feet were large paws, his hands also had a paw like, look to them with the elongated fingers. He wore a pair of white, well now they looked more greyish then white, pants with black stripes on them, with an opening at the back to accommodate his orange and black tail. The only other article of clothing was a belt which held some knives and small weapons.

Rayel, curled her lip a little, she was only about six foot tall, slender and sleek. She was very agile, and gymnastic feats seemed to come very naturally to her. Rayel's black coat would show the hidden leopard spots in the right light, for she was a black panther. Rayel's eyes were green and she wore a simple outfit of black tank top, and black pants. The outfit covered what it needed to, for the female did have two small breast. Like the other mutant cats she was able to walk on two legs, and talk, but there was still very much of the cat about her.

Leonard was seven foot, he was a cougar -mountain lion or puma. "A cat by any other name, is still a cat," Leonard was fond of saying. He wore a pair of beige and brown camouflage pants, and he had a scabbard with a large broadsword on his back. Plus the belt that he kept smaller weapons tucked away in. The cougar's long nimble fingers were working on bending a stick and tying some thin corded twine from one end to the other. "If I can make this and a few arrows it ought to assist in deer hunting."

Rayel laughed, " We are cats, whatever happened to hunting and stalking our prey the natural way, Don has no problem with it."

Michael grunted a little, "It is instinctive to want to hunt like that. But the weapons give us a better advantage. While it is possible for us to kill with no more then tooth or claw, we've sort of come above that. I'll do it, if no other choice is available, but only when everything else has failed."

"But you eat red meat that has hardly been seared." Rayel retorted.

Michael licked his lips, "There are some instincts that are harder to ignore." He allowed, "By the way where is Don, Rayel did you leave him outside climbing a tree?"

Rayel shook her head, "No, I thought he was here with you two."

Leonard looked up, "We thought Don had gone with you."

Michael shook his head, "We best find that blasted cheetah before he gets himself into trouble. I doubt he'd hunt near the farmhouses but if even one human sees him then we could all have a bounty on our heads and hides." He strode quickly over to one side of the cave and grabbed up a long spear known as a yari, and then to a pack to remove one pistol checking to see that it was loaded.

Leonard, shifted he knew that Rayel and Michael would both search, and he wanted to assist. "Don might come back here and if no one is here, he's likely to leave again. I'll stay around the cave and see if he comes home wagging his tail behind him."

Michael nodded, to Leonard, "Good thinking, thank you."

Rayel hissed, "Come on let's get going. You shouldn't have let him follow me."

Michael narrowed his eyes and the rumble that came from his chest said that he was not amused in the least, "Rayel, you know how fast he is, and we thought he was with you as you disappeared around the same time. He probably followed your scent a ways and then became distracted by a rabbit or bird or some thing along that line."

Rayel looked like she was about to counter those words, her ears flattened to her head, and her tail twitched her face hardening.

The tiger grunted, "Are we going look for Don or waste valuable time arguing?" He asked as he made for the entrance to the cave.

Rayel stood with her tail slashing her legs, she grumbled and muttered something soft under her breath before turning to follow Michael's lead.

XXX

Raphael opened the door to the kitchen, and stepped into the farmhouse his foot missing the floor boards that tended to creak a little with age, then he paused. Something told him that he wasn't alone in the kitchen, but he knew that none of his brothers were there either. He snorted a little figuring that it had to be Klunk looking for a handout of kitty tidbits in his dish.

He turned to get himself a glass from the cupboard and paused eyes growing large at the sight of the cheetah, sprawled on the mat in front of the sink . Don at that moment woke and stretched with forepaws far forward, and rump high in the air, the cat yawned showing off the gleaming white teeth and pink tongue. He sat up and blinked at the turtle.

"Klunk!"

Raph reached for his sai, "You are not even close to Klunk you might have eaten him, in which case my brother won't be all that amused. " Raph spun the sai and looked at the cat, " Go ahead try and get by me." He half growled, he wasn't quite sure what was going on but that wasn't about to slow him down any.

"Don get by Klunk?" Don wondered, he moved to escape to the left. But the turtle blocked his path. The cheetah tried ducking to the right, again the turtle was there. Don cocked his head, and cowered back on the mat watching the turtle.

"I don't know who you are or where you came from," Raph began.

At that moment Mike came from the living room area into the kitchen, he grinned as he saw his brother, "Hey Raph you met Don huh?"

Raph turned slightly a puzzled look on his face, "Huh?"

Don used that distraction, he leaped towards escape, Raphael seeing the yellow movement trying to make a break for it, went to intercede again but the cheetah darted even as the turtle moved to cut him off. Don applied his brakes and skidded behind Mike, to peering at Raph from the safety afforded him behind Mike's legs.

"Klunk no like Don-don Klunk." Don said innocently.

"Raph put away your weapons," Mike insisted gently, " He won't hurt you." The orange masked turtle paused and considered something before asking, " why do you even have them out?"

"I come in here to find an overgrown, wild cat sleeping in here. Who knows where it came from or how it got here, not to mention that it just might have harmed some body here and decided to sleep off his meal." Raph replied tucking the three pronged weapon back in it's place on his belt, "Yes, I heard it talk if you can even consider the word Klunk as talking, which I don't. I wasn't about to let it escape until I got some answers."

Mike chuckled," Well lets see I found, him in a trap and released him. He followed me home so I get to keep him."

"Want to try that again, Idjit?" Raph shot back. He highly doubted that his ever so responsible, stick up the shell brother Leonardo would ever agree to such a thing. Mike often had his own agenda, or version of things, though and Raph had learned long ago how to get the truth out of his brother, at least how he could get it out of him if he could catch him.

Mike sighed, "You sure know how to take the fun out of everything Raph," he accused, "all right I can't keep him but we do want to help him because he does seem to be some type of mutant and we think some military people are after him" Mike confessed. " Now Raph, I'd like you to meet Don, we think he might be kind of young, at least he acts it. Don meet my brother Raphael."

Don stepped around to stand in front of Mike, "Raph-ael?" the cheetah echoed the name, his brow wrinkling, then he raised one forefoot in the air and laughed, "Raph, Ray. Raphael Ray Klunk Raph." A smile crept over the cat's muzzle and the whiskers curled up with amusement.

Raph could only stare at the cheetah, who was now leaning against Mike's legs to stop from falling over. Raph shook his head in disgust, " I see why you like him Mike you and this cat share the same intelligence." Raph turned to get a glass from the cupboard then went to the fridge to pull a jug from it and pour himself a drink, "I'm surprised Don even wants to share a name with, laugh his spots off, there."

Don stopped laughing and looked at his sides, " Spots not off Klunk. Spots there."

Raph grinned as he replaced the jug in the fridge and took a sip, " See I was right only you, and that thing, would look to see if it was true or not."

"Very funny," Mike snorted a little, " Don here told me his name when I first found him. He said his name was Don-don Tse-ta, outsmarting him would be like outsmarting a two year old. We all know it takes a lot of brains to fool a little kid, tell them I've got your nose and they believe it."

Raph arched his eye ridges, knowing he could comment on that one. He shrugged, opting to let it go " I guess you got a point Mike." Raph walked over and looked at the cheetah, it chirped a little at him watching the red masked turtle expectantly, "Sorry, if I scared you."

"Kay. Klunk Raph," Don snickered a bit, then he headed for the back door and opened it easing into the grass the cat looked around then suddenly began to run.

Mike went over and shut the door behind Don.

"So what exactly is the plan concerning Don?" Raph wondered.

"Well I'm going cook dinner, Leo and Donny are on the front porch you can ask them, though I don't think either of them have much yet." Mike replied as he began to dig in the fridge.

Raph shrugged and went to join his brothers on the front deck, as he moved outside he saw something moving through the long grass and a yellowish blur shoot past the house, Donny was strolling back from the corner of the house, "He is running around the house and the barn, this is already his second lap." Donny remarked as he started to climb the stairs, up to the porch.

"Make that third, here he comes again." Leo remarked.

"He's a fast sucker ain't he?" Raph drawled.

"A cheetah can go from zero to one hundred and ten, in three seconds flat and maintain their speed for up to about four hundred meters," Donny informed his brother. "Earlier I wanted to see if he could run. Judging on the speed he got on a short run I assumed he could at least maintain it for the distance most cheetahs do in the wild. Thing was he got that speed after being stressed out in a cage, and then running for some distance after being released. In other words Don probably shouldn't of had the reserves for a short run. Now after a small hour or so rest he is fully recharged." Donny sat down on the top step to watch as the yellow brown streak shot past again.

Raph glanced between the two brothers, "Mike says someone might be after that cat, and he may need some assistance."

Leo turned his head, " First we have to find out who these military people are, we know they want Don and there is possibly at least one other cat they may be looking for. It is clear that Don is..." Leo paused, " Somewhat intelligent. He might be very naive, in many ways..."

"Is that what you call it Leo?" Raph said arching an eye ridge.

"How intelligent he might have been is debatable," Donny cut in, " at some point he was given an operation that would effect his life. In fact, even though he looks like he should be able to be bipedal, the operation on his brain probably effected his balance, so he is more comfortable going on all fours like an animal, less distance for him to fall." Donny theorized.

Raph's lip twitched, Mike hadn't mentioned about the brain operation, if the military personnel were the sort to mess with a mutant's brains then he was so going have a few things to say about that. " If that is the case I'd like to know just what the military types were trying for and what they got to do with this. "

Leo nodded, "He seems friendly enough, more like an over grown house cat, really." The turtle grinned, " I don't know if I'd trust him without such behaviour. Donny figured he might have been acquired as an exotic pet, and treated much like a domestic pet."

Donny realized he hadn't seen the cheetah streaking by for the last couple of minute, or so, of their conversation wondered if the cat had worn itself out and was now resting, once again the turtle moved off the deck and headed on the loop that Don had been running on moments ago. Keeping senses alert as he moved into the taller grass, Donny strode silently through the grass, he saw where something had moved off the circular path and into the grass, the bent stalks, plus how the grass laid marked the newer trail.

It was only years of habit, of being able to see a darkened spot against the blackness of the roof top that enabled Donny to see the yellowish colour of Don, in the yellowish green stalks, the cat was very well camouflaged by his surroundings, "Don you okay?" Donny asked gently.

The cheetah growled lifting up his head to show some fresh blood stains, "Don share klunk food yes?" Don said then bent and picked up a dead rabbit.

Donny backed up a step and shook his head, "Uh, that is all right you can have it. Keep it for yourself." The turtle urged turning and heading back to the farm house leaving the cheetah to his meal. Doing his best not to shudder outwardly, it wasn't the blood that really bothered him, he'd seen it often enough. It wasn't even the hunting, animals had to hunt, Donny reasoned - it was the law of survival, and the food chain at work - he understood and accepted that. It was the fact that the cat was eating his meal without cooking it which seemed rather wrong to him.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4: Searching for TseTa

**Feline Clash**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians. The cats well, they own me.

**Chapter Four: Searching for Tse-Ta.**

Michael and Rayel moved silently through the bush, they spoke in low tones far softer then most human's whispers for they were fully capable of hearing things better then an average human. In fact the large felines had most of the cat like instincts of heightened senses, extreme stealth the ability to retract their claws even Don, who was a cheetah, could retract his claws.

"Where did you go Rayel? We might as well look for signs along the path you took," Michael stated as he silently brushed a side a branch and then slowly released it after he had passed, not wanting it to move too wildly to betray the fact there was a large animal near. " Though, I know it is possible that he took off in any given direction after a momentary distraction. He has no focus anymore."

"What do you expect Michael?" Rayel hissed a little in reply, her ears flattened a little against her head. "He is not what he once was and he will never be that again. Just as I will no longer be what I once was." A bitterness crept into her words, " I hardly know who I am. Don at least can't recall what he lost. But I know. I know every day in every way." The panther lowered her head and sighed, before pushing ahead to take the lead.

Michael said nothing, he really didn't know what to say, and Rayel often took things the wrong way, not to mention that she was now far more volatile then she had been before she had been changed. Rayel paused and turned to look back at Michael, her ear twitched at the sound of a squirrel chattering in the boughs of a tree, and her keen eyesight quickly spotted the brown bushy tailed rodent.

"Michael while I was out earlier, I caught scent of humans. Lots of them." She confessed her voice dropping even lower, " I doubt Don would go near them. You know he hates and fears humans."

Michael leaned against the rough bark of a tree, his eyes narrowed and his brow wrinkled with deep furrows, "Lots of humans? There can't be that many out this way." He declared. "Do you remember where you first caught scent of them. I'd like to take a closer look and check it out. I don't think Don went near them, unless they well baited a trap."

Rayel growled softly, " I know where come on. It is further this way."

The two large cats soon dropped talking all together, not wanting to risk even the faintest of rumbles to travel on the wind. They also had to concentrate to leave no footprints, it was highly unlikely there were many wild cats out this way, and none of them ought to walk on two feet. Michael gestured to the trees, and Rayel nodded leaping up and climbing one of the trees to where the boughs were thick and provided further coverage.

For a while the cats traveled using the trees, jumping and leaping from branch to branch, until they neared a stream, and the sharp smoky scent of a fire filled the air. There was also the sound of voices mingling. Now the cats went from cautious to using extreme care, moving slowly and with almost exaggerated movement in hopes of not drawing attention to where they perched.

There was a small clearing near the stream, jeeps splattered with mud, and a circle of tents, all in greens and browns as if to blend them in to the surroundings. A group of human males were crouched near the fire eating from sturdy plates, talking laughing and eating while the flames flickered and danced before them.

"How can we be so sure our cat hunt will go well?" One of the younger males wondered aloud, the speaker was a wiry tall, gangly awkward looking fellow with red hair and freckles.

"Easy, if we can trap the cheetah the others will probably come for it." An older male responded, he was muscular and looked to be late thirties, the lines on his face and hard grey eyes spoke not only of experience, but of superiority. "These cats are not your average felines, they think, they fight like people. They are most likely still together. All surveillance equipment tells us they are here somewhere. But the cheetah will be the easiest to fool. He's too simple minded, that is why we baited the traps with fish."

The young male looked up, "Fish. I didn't know cheetahs even got much fish."

"Oh he loves fish. Back on the base he'd do just about anything for fish, and a chance to read a classic book. Course the only classics he might be able to read now is, The Cat in the Hat."

This brought about many guffaws.

Until the older Male cleared his throat and got the attention of those still by the fire, " Understand this soldier, if you spot the tiger or the black panther it is better not to mess with them. The tiger when he gets angry can kill with one swipe of his hand, and the panther well she has always been a firecracker, and unpredictable. We were sure we had the cheetah earlier today, but one of the others must have released him. "

Michael and Rayel had heard all they needed to, they vanished quickly. pulling back as fast as they dared without alerting the soldiers that they were being watched or, spied upon by the very ones they hunted. Michael's chest heaved as he dropped lightly to the ground in the dense underbrush.

"They have found us.I'll rip all their throats out while they sleep, I'll pick them off one by one using the night and shadows to my advantage, I'll..." Rayel began to rant, her snarls growing louder.

"Rayel, " Michael had to bite back his own roar, and cuffed the panther lightly, "Come to your senses," he demanded, even as Rayel swung back aiming for his head. Michael jerked his head back in time to avoid having an ear ripped apart. "They might have had Don, but he escaped and if he did, he'll be frightened. Who knows where Tse-ta may be now, but we must find him and we must move on."

"I'd rather fight" Rayel grumbled irritably, " But you are right Don is our first priority and he could be anywhere."

" We fight if we must. I too would like nothing better then to turn them all too, rugs," Michael admitted, "and I'll gladly do it before returning to where they want to take us. But they can't hunt us forever either. Come on lets see if we can pick up Tse-Ta's trail."

XXXXX

The turtles were sitting outside enjoying the evening, and relaxing after their meal. Leo and Raph were sparring, while Mike sat gazing up at the sky and watching his cat hunt the small bugs and flying creatures. Donny was rubbing Don's head and shoulders being rewarded by the cheetah's deep rumbling purr of appreciation for the affection. The sound of metal ringing on metal combined with the dull buzz of mosquitoes.

Don perked up and began to walk circles around the two sparring chelonians, watching as Raph lunged towards Leo, Leo fell back onto the ground and kicked up propelling his red masked brother on over head.

"Raph klunk!" Don announced cheerfully, " Raph no charge. Klunk not klunk."

Raph curled his lip as he looked at the cheetah, " Ya think you could do bettah?" He demanded, abruptly.

The cheetah cocked it's head and blinked a couple of times, then suddenly darted in towards Leo. Leo flipped out of the way, and the cat whirled almost instantly the tail balancing it in the sharp turn, Don leaped and Leo ducked as the cat sailed over head.

Raph laughed, " Look whose Klunkin' now."

The cheetah dived for Leo again then at the last moment changed direction and kicked up the speed, leaping at Raph and bowling the laughing turtle off his feet. "Klunk. Klunked." Don chirped happily.

"Why you spotted, fleabag, I'll skin ya." Raph snarled, as he reached for his weapons.

Don's eyes grew large and he took off, racing away, "Can't Klunk catch Don-Don Tse-Ta Klunk, the cheetah mocked as he used all the speed available to him to dart and nimbly dance away from the turtle.

"Leave him alone Raph, he was probably just playing. He didn't mean any real harm." Leo pointed out, "Besides it is getting dark enough we could go investigate those military people. Though I think Don ought to stay here." Leo insisted as he turned to look at the cheetah who was now hiding behind Mike, who was sitting up on the grass, with Don peeking out around an edge of the shell. " I doubt he would be quiet enough for us to learn anything if he went with us."

"That's okay Leo, Don and I are going in and we'll pop some popcorn and watch some movies. I wonder what show he might like. Maybe the Lion King or the Jungle Book" Mike said as he rose to his feet. " Oh I know Aristocats, everybody wants to be a cat," Mike began to sing as he headed for the house, " Come on Don. Klunk come on in that is enough buggy chasing for one night."

Don headed for the door and as the cheetah moved, Klunk came chasing after it, probably feeling big and brave because he was putting the run on the larger cat, even if in doing so the cat ended up in the house- didn't seem to disturb Klunk in the least in his illusions.

Leo nodded, " You coming Donny?"

"I think, I'll stay and do some star gazing" Donny replied.

Leo glanced at Raphael, " How about you, are you in?"

Raph grinned twirling his sai in his hand, "You know it! Cause I'm not going in the house while the kiddies are watching kitties. At least going with you, seems the least boring action I got for the evening," he stated as he tucked his weapons into his belt and fell into step beside his brother, "So, what sort of military are we dealing with, army types?"

" Something like that," Leo agreed, "I know I found a camp set off in the woods a way and there was about fifteen to twenty people around there when I met up with Mike he told me he saw about six people or so around the trap that he found Don in." Leo explained as he and Raph headed to the meadow. " There is a good bet there were a few more then the numbers we saw, probably around thirty to thirty five people, heavily armed and ready."

Raph nodded, "Has Donny checked to see if any military base is doing training around these parts?"

"He did, while Don was sleeping in the kitchen, and he was informed that there is no training by any one in this area, but they are clearly here," Leo replied.

The two brothers walked carefully, even though they had no reason to believe they'd be spotted or tracked back to the farm house, years of training could not be ignored. They did their best to stick to paths that were all ready there, to not step in mud leaving a sign of a two toed foot print, they did it without thinking about it, as if it came naturally, and for them it did.

By the time the two brothers reached the woods, the dying light in the evening sky was not penetrating far into the gathered thin trees that marked the border, from there on in the light would fade and only blackness and shadow remain. Any paths in or out of the woods would be so dark that the average eye, or person, would not see the raised tree root, or rock in their path, that landmarks would be harder to find. This didn't disturb the two turtles in the least.

Raph flashed a grin towards Leo before plunging into the darkness. Leo inhaled and followed after his red masked brother. He caught up with Raphael, " I'm the one who knows where the camp base is."

"Yeah." Raph said not even arguing the fact, "So?" He arched an eye ridge and smirked taking on a stance that almost asked Leo to make something of it.

Leo headed off and Raph chuckling under his breath a little followed. Leo took the lead but it was a short lead at best, as Raphael was usually only a step or two behind him. Now, the two moved in silence and when they had to speak they would keep their voices low and use hand gestures where or when needed.

Raphael paused at one point glancing around at the blackness of the forest, darker black shapes twisted around and near him. Raph's eyes narrowed as he scanned the gloom and shadows that were closing in. His training and instinct warned him that something wasn't right. Leo aware that his brother was no longer close by stopped and looked back.

" Are you coming Raphael?"

"Leo, feel like your being watched?" Raph responded with a question of his own.

Before Leo could respond, Raph found himself grabbed by the throat. Raph kicked and found the hand digging in further cutting off his air, he looked up and saw two green glowing eyes, where before there had only been the blackness of night. Then the shadows, around and about the trees, seemed to come alive and form the shape of a large cat. Raph reached for his weapon, and even as he did so could feel sharp points digging into his neck, much as the turtle loathed the idea he knew struggle could mean a quick end, however he was also aware that Leo would probably be quick to even those odds.

" Touch your weapon and die," Hissed a low threatening tone, " If you have harmed the cheetah that I smell on you, then you will be my dinner tonight."

Leonardo moved to draw his own weapon, and suddenly found his own hand grabbed in a vise like grip of something large, Leo could hear the intake of air as if someone or something was trying to catch the scent of something and a deep dark rumble that sounded ominous warned, " You will **not **harm Rayel and you best not have hurt Tse-Ta."

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5 Uneasy Truce

**Feline Clash**

**Disclaimer: **Cats don't have owners they have staff, consider me the RF pride's staff. I don't own the turtles either.

**Chapter five- Uneasy truce**

Leo's eyes narrowed, as he took in the large tiger that griped his wrist so firmly. Leo twisted his wrist quickly and broke the hold on them with ease, " Threatening and intimidating us will get you nowhere." He insisted tightly, " Get your friend to back off and release my brother. Then if you want we can discuss things civilly," he instructed, as he waited for a response from the tiger, he quickly looked over the two larger felines.

Michael, cocked his head for a moment then gave a low grunt, " Let him go Rayel."

"What? We are supposed to let them get the better of us when we have the upper hand, is that what you will do with the ones who seek us too? For all we know these turtles are in league with the ones who hunt us. I would rather have them as my prisoners, then me being theirs," Rayel sniffed disdainfully, her tail slashing on the ground.

" Rayel, you know as well as I the only animals the lab bothered to mutate were ones that would assist them in their war games." Michael grunted, " There were bears, intelligent ferocious and aggressive, apes, powerful and very intelligent. Dogs," Michael's lips curled at the word, " loyal, willing to please, could be dangerous in a battle and fairly - well they did have brains," the tiger allowed with a snort, " and then there was the felines, meant more to do the spy work but also to infiltrate camps and destroy any personnel, using secrecy and stealth.There was **no** turtles. What can a turtle do but hide in their shell?"

"I'll show you what a turtle can do if you let me go," Raphael managed to say, in spite of the hold Rayel had on him. "Trust, me I don't hide in my shell for anybody!"

Rayel flashed white gleaming, sharp teeth, " I could see what it takes to get you to hide."

"**Rayel!"** Michael managed to keep from roaring, if only because he did not want to bring the military people down upon them, " Harm them and they may have cause to hurt Tse-ta."

" The cheetah right?" Leo asked, " Don. Is safe, and we can take you to him **if** you let my brother go." Leo hadn't failed to realize that the two cats ha provided some pertinent information in their words. They were genetically mutated for a reason, unlike he and his brothers who were mutated quite by accident. There was also the fact that each mutated species seemed geared for certain missions in mind.

Leo scowled slightly, _'What I don't know for sure is if these cats have wandered off during a mission. If this is some sort of military test, or training for them. Or what the circumstances are.' _Leo mused to himself as he watched the tiger bark a sharp command to the black panther.

Rayel sniffed a little and an ear flicked, "I will let him go but, if I feel you are leading us into a trap, then so help me I will eat the two of you. I have heard turtle meat is a delicacy for the likes of my kind." She opened her hand and removed it from Raph's throat.

Raphael upon being released, sneered a little " Alright you no account bit of bad luck, now you are going see why it is considerably bad luck for you to cross my path." He warned sharply. Raph hadn't cared one bit that he had been found lacking and caught in the cat's grip with little room to escape until the feline had opted to let him go. Not to mention that Rayel's comments had done little to ease his ire.

"Raph, let it go." Leo instructed, "This is not a time to start **anything."**

"Leo, just let me..." Raph pleaded, as he pulled his weapons.

" No!" Leo replied, quickly.

"Just a ..."

" Raph, put your weapons away." Leo instructed, he walked over to Raphael, "Now, is not the time to find which of us is the better fighters. " He pointed out, the cats were larger in size and were probably as well as muscled as they themselves were. The talk of being trained for war games earlier had convinced Leo that these cats would be skilled in combat.

Leo did not doubt his own training, or level of skill, he had gone up against many dangerous opponents, many of them taller then himself. He was a ninja after all and been trained as such for the last thirteen years or more, and he was very committed to his training level.Plain and simple though, these two felines were nothing like the cheetah back at the farm, and it was hard to say which, of them turtles or cats who would come out on top. Leo decided his best bet was to try to learn more about them.

_Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer_, Leo reminded himself. He had no idea if the cats would be allies or adversaries to them, but with luck they could become allies, if they didn't then there was a chance that they would learn more about the felines -of course that also meant the cats might have a chance to learn about the turtles too. It was a risk Leo was willing to take for now.

Raph grunted and grumbling under his breath tucked his weapons away. Leo nodded " My brother, Mike, found the cheetah in a trap and released him. He ended up following us back to our place. I'm Leonardo, though my brothers call me Leo and this is my brother Raphael."

The tiger shifted and watched the turtle, he sensed not fear but an unnatural calmness to the one who called himself Leo. He had been calm since he first began to talk, his voice firm, authoritive and yet calm. Not even the red masked turtle had seemed afraid when in Rayel's grip he'd been angry but not afraid. Personally, Michael was used to his size and power alone being enough to cause fear, and Rayel well, she was something else again.

" I'm Michael, and this is Rayel. We will get Don and leave."

"Sure, no thank you no nothin huh?" Raph retorted, " Didn't you hear what Leo said, my brother Mike freed your friend Don Tse Ta."

"I heard quite well." Michael retorted.

" Thank you, for what?" Rayel wondered arching a hairy eyebrow. "Perhaps, you ought to thank me instead. After all I did let you go, when it wasn't necessary," Rayel's eyes narrowed on Michael. "So, are you going to take us to Don?"

Michael gave a low amused growl that came out sounding like a purr, " Forgive Rayel, she is a typical cat very fickle and mysterious. However, we would greatly appreciated if you could take us to Tse-ta."

" Is Tse-ta your last name?" Leo wondered.

Michael laughed a little, " Tse -ta is sort of my pet name for Don. It means little cat, and he is a little cat to me."

Leo noted that the tiger seemed a little more sociable, and perhaps willing to make amends. The panther was something else again, Leo could think of many words that might be worthy but the one that came to mind was that she, like Raph, had a lot of attitude. "Come on we will take you back to the farm house."

XXX

Donny gazed up at the stars, noting the position of the north star, big dipper, little dipper, the bear and other constellations he was familiar with. He looked up as he heard the front door swing open, and Mike came out with Don the cheetah went out and gazed up at the stars.

"Pretties." Don, chirped as he looked at the stars, " Klunk, see pretties."

"Those are stars, and sometimes you can see other planets too, if you know where to look," Donny told him, he could have gone on further, explaining far more in-depth but he knew that such a long winded explanation would be lost on the cheetah. After being around his brothers for many years, he had learned that sometimes a longer explanation wasn't necessary, no matter how interesting one might find the subject of the explanation.

Don sniffed and suddenly sprang to his feet, "Raph Ray Klunk! Ray! Mikal Klunk!" The cheetah, darted off into the long grass. The smaller cat ran unerringly toward the familiar scent, going around and behind the turtles and other cats, just so he could race out pounce on Rayel's tail as the black panther passed.

Rayel whirled about, a snarl on her face, one hand raised to strike but seeing the cheetah, the panther relaxed. "Don! Your all right, I was worried sick. You aren't supposed to follow me, and you got yourself in trouble" Rayel scolded, dropping to her knees to hug and scratch the other cat. "We wouldn't have known. You can't do that you hear me?" Rayel continued her rant.

Don leaned into the panther purring so loudly it was hard to tell if he was paying any attention or not.

"You are all right Tse-Ta?" Michael asked smiling a little.

"Klunk kay. Mikal Khan." Don agreed happily, " Baggy Ray" and the cheetah laughed merrily.

"He seems fine," Rayel admitted.

"Got Klunk friends. Help Don-don tse-ta. Nice klunk turtles." Don assured his friends, before squirming out of Rayel's arms and over to rub against Michael's legs.

Michael shifted and turned his head to look at Leonardo, " I'm sorry for the way we acted in the woods there. It is just..." Michael sighed and bowed his head, " Difficult to know who we can trust and who we can't. We were also afraid for Don that the military had caught him."

Leo realized that the tiger was doing far more then apologizing though he seemed unsure and hesitant in doing so. "That's all right. But I must say I'm interested in knowing a little more about you, where you came from, what connection you might have with that group out in the woods, and why it is that you are so different from the cheetah here."

Michael nodded his head, slightly but Rayel quickly interrupted.

" We don't have to tell them anything!"

"You are right Rayel, we don't have to tell them a thing," Michael agreed, "But they didn't have to help Don and they did. If the military had caught him then they might have done more damage to him, you know that as well as I do." Michael took a deep breath, " If you and Don wish to return fine, but I will stay long enough to give some answers to those who assisted Don. We can't give them anything but answers, and I doubt they'd betray us with the information we give."

"Baggy come." Don chirped as he headed back towards the house.

Rayel scrunched up her brow, "What is this baggy bit?"

Raphael snickered as he headed towards the house himself, " Maybe he thinks your not lookin' too good."

Rayel snorted at the comment, as she rose and followed the others.

Donny rose to his feet and for a brief second looked in awe as he saw the two cats mutants walking on their hind legs, but the awe was quickly buried as he smiled a greeting to the two large felines that moved towards them, while Don raced circles about them. Once introductions were over and everyone was sitting comfortably in the grass, on the front lawn or on the front porch, Leo turned his attention to Michael.

"What can you tell us about yourself and the military?" Leo asked, he kept his senses alert, wanting to see if the cats would tell the truth or if their body language or something else would let him know that they were holding something back.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6 Answers

**Feline Clash**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Six: Answers**

Mike wanting to be the perfect host, hurried into the house to bring out a jug of cold lemonade from the fridge, glasses and a plate of cookies for everyone, Michael sniffed the drink his nose wrinkling and set his glass to one side on the porch railing, not quite sure if he would get up the nerve to drink it or not. He didn't want to point out that the water didn't smell right.

Don was pouncing here and there on tiny bugs, or possibly imaginary creatures, "Klunk, Ray. Baggy. Klunk. Mikal Khan Klunk. " repeating these words over and over though not necessarily in that order.

Rayel's brow furrowed, "What is this Khan and Baggy bit?"

Mike chuckled and raised his hand slightly, " Oh that was my fault." He confessed with a warm lopsided grin, " We just finished watching the Jungle Book and the Black panther in there is called Bagheera, and the tiger is Shere Khan," Mike replied, then he paused for a brief second or two, " How come Don acts like that, my brother, Donny, thinks it might be connected to the operation, or something," He rambled.

Rayel's eyes narrowed and she hissed softly, "Who said he had an operation?" she demanded to know.

Donny turned to look at the female,"No one, but you can't deny there is a scar around the head and a rather large one too, and the fact it is also very neat means that it was done surgically, and not something that happened by accident that was being repaired." He pointed out simply, " I also can't help but notice you and Michael are bipeds, like ourselves, but Don moves on all fours."

Leonardo coughed a little as if clearing his throat, " You did promise to talk to us, and we are still waiting to know the answers to what you are doing here, among others," He reminded them kindly.

"Yes, I'm getting to that," Michael said, with a nod of his head, "I'm just not sure where to begin. How to tell you what...well, what you want." The cat sighed and shrugged a little uncertainly.

"Starting from the beginning is often the easiest way, just as a journey starts with but a single step" Leo stated, giving words he had heard his own Master say more than once in his life. Inwardly Leo had to wonder if Michael was stalling for time, or trying to come up with an alibi. Of course it was also possible that the tiger wasn't certain and just trying to get his own facts straight. For now, Leo was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.

The tiger looked at Leo, and smiled, his lip curling up to show white pointy teeth. "Very well. I guess we must start somewhere and that is as good as place as any. All of us here, and Leonard, were born and raised in a military lab. I know, there was other animals the lab experimented on, apes, bears, dogs we would run into them, be pitted against them during our training, when we were older. Some of the animals didn't meet the needs of those who ran our lives, and they were destroyed."

Leo, relaxed listening to what Michael said.

Don looked up and trembled, "Bad place Klunk. Bad bad place. Don-Don bad. No hurt Don. Don." The cheetah cringed and darted to a tree, and climbed up it until he could go no higher.

"Guess, he has a lot of bad memories of that place huh?" Raph drawled.

"He remembers the pain they caused him, but I doubt he recalls much of his early days," Rayel said her tone was bitter and sad, " Once Don could out think and maneuver most of the officials on the base we lived on. He'd escape from his cage on a regular basis and cause havoc and trouble." Rayel bowed her head and sniffed, unwilling to say more, she rose and headed out towards the base of the tree where Don was.

"What Rayel says is true, the officials used to use Tse-ta to retrieve important information, certain files on computer, strategies -battle plans, or other such papers they deemed necessary. He was to act the role of an exotic pet of some one, and when no one was watching, slip off and get what ever he was told to obtain, then slink back to act like he never had left his Master's side." Michael agreed, "He found it demeaning and degrading. But that was only one of his tasks, his other was to work on stolen weapons and plans and try to find ways to use them against those who had designed it, or to create his own weapons for the base to use."

"Whoa, your saying Don, was as smart as our Donny?" Mike gasped staring at his purple masked brother, and then shifting his gaze to the tree. Rayel had leaped up into the lower branches by this time.

Michael shifted, " I don't know how smart your Donny is, but I know we all considered Don to be a genius. However, the officials might look the other way for certain things, and for a small period of time, but they could not ignore it forever. I warned Tse-ta that he was playing a dangerous game, that the General and others didn't like all his questions. They liked his intelligence, but that intelligence was also something I think they feared to some extent."

"If Don was trained for that what were you trained for?" Leo wondered.

" I was trained in demolitions and in spite of my size and bulk, I was very good at the espionage details, Raph was trained in computers and Leonard in different forms of communications -radio transmissions, decoding or scrambling of them, using satellite transmissions and other things that were similar. We were all taught in armed and unarmed combat, and were bred to keep our cat instincts to assist us in using camouflage, stealth, speed and what have you to our advantage." Michael allowed.

"Wait you said Raph!" Mike pointed out quickly, " Don't you mean Rayel?"

Michael, gave a small grin and ducked his head, his voice dropped slightly, "That is one other thing. Raph like Don was changed drastically, they tried to escape one night and were caught. When they were returned Raphael, had become Rayel. Don had become far less then what he was, he had reverted to that of a child." He confessed sadly, his whiskers drooped.

Raph blinked in surprise, " They gave him a sex change operation? Making him a **her?"**

Rayel hearing the startled words, snarled, " It doesn't matter what sex I am. I can still kick you out of your shell!"

"They were hoping to make Raph, less aggressive. Don a little less intelligent, more obedient. When they found out that Don was no longer able to do what was required of him they planned on killing him." Michael explained, " He was no use to the program, and I suppose they didn't want to risk him possibly revealing something, to the wrong person at the wrong time." He gave a heavy sigh, "Whatever the case was, whatever the truth it still came down to the same thing Don was to be executed."

Donny listened, "What ever they did, they destroyed who Don was, I take it that was when Don stopped going on two feet?"

"Yes, and sometimes he gets clumsy in climbing things, or he will trip and fall over a tree root, his balance has never been the same. He doesn't seem to know what he once was, so he misses nothing there. The rest of us, we know and it hurts," Michael's hands clenched into tight fists, "Rayel has a great deal to adjust to herself. Her mood is more mercurial then before." Michael paused, " Understand we were to be their weapons, the ultimate soldiers for them. We were bred and trained to be used, and if we didn't perform to their expectations we were destroyed. We didn't have a choice in the matter."

Leo scowled, he could see the tense way that Michael sat, his back straight, the hair rising on the back of the tiger's neck might not be noticeable to many, but it was not lost to Leo, anymore then the dark scowl, the narrowed eyes and the flicking of the striped tail. "I take it you managed to escape, made your way here and now they want you back." He stated.

"Yes we escaped, Don at one point had built some device that could take us from one world to another through the means of a special doorway. We got that device and made it here, though I'm not sure where here is," Michael admitted with an embarrassed grin. " Once we got here Don, for what ever reason, perhaps it was an accident or maybe something more, he destroyed the device, trapping us here. Which means wherever we are this is now our home."

Mike blinked, "Whoa, they are aliens from another planet." Suddenly the turtle face fell and he looked rather crestfallen, a sullen almost pouty look crossed his face, "All those movies I've watched are wrong. Aliens aren't that different after all, and here I thought that one world out there had to have a little more imagination," Mike lamented, " then to copy our world."

Donny laughed at his brother's comment, " Maybe we copied their world, and just because the people from what ever world Michael and the other felines came from has human, or humanoid beings means nothing. Many scientist believe in parallel worlds, worlds very similar to ours, where it is even possible for us to have look a likes, some call them doppelgangers," he explained, " I've even heard of stories here on Earth where people who do not have twins, met up with a stranger who is like them in every way and yet that person has no family ties to the other."

Raph looked up, "Hey, genius is it possible that this device they used didn't work at all, and they only think it did. Maybe it only brought them to another part of their world."

Donny reflected on his brother's statement, " It is another option yes, " he finally allowed.

Michael shook his head, " You can believe what you will. Don created the teleporter before he was changed, Rayel and Don were going to use it when they first planned to escape. Don would never have used it, if, he did not _think _it would perform any other way then what he intended it to."

Leo heard only a matter of fact certainty in the tiger's words, "Michael you said before that you planned on getting Don and leaving, so that those people out there wouldn't find you. I'm sure that if you stay on the run long enough the military will give up on obtaining you, it just wouldn't be economical to do it other wise." He pointed out, " But the problem is that the military people around here might just as easily, catch sight of us and want to capture us."

Michael nodded, " It is possible yes," He confessed, " They may even believe that you are genetically altered specimens of one of their own enemies, but no matter what they think they will most likely try and capture you," he admitted. He was silent for a moment or two, then spoke again, " So is that the case for you then?"

Leo chuckled a little and shook his head, " No our mutation was accidental, a result of some strange chemical liquid that ended up smashing the turtle bowl we were in and all of us ending up in the sewer of a large city. A rat found us, and for some reason got us out of the stuff, but getting some of the strange liquid on himself, by the next morning we had all changed." Leo told Michael, repeating the story he had often heard from his Master.

Leo also including the fact that they had some human friends and it was their human friends who permitted them to stay at the farmhouse. He wound up the story and by now the night had really closed in the night was black and only a few lights shining through the windows of the farm house cast a little glow on those gathered outside. "Look Michael you have two choices, you can run if you want, or with our help we can chase those military people off and then you and the others can live your own lives." Leo offered.

Michael narrowed his eyes, and his tone was confused and puzzled as he stammered, " I don't understand why would you do this for us?"

" Because your our friends." Mike piped up cheerfully.

" It is what we do, besides you spent enough years behind bars," Raph declared.

"You are sentient beings with the right to decide for yourself what you want to do, how to live and who you will take orders from," Donny insisted.

Leo smiled as he looked at the cheetah and the panther coming towards them "For all those reasons and more, it is time some one gave you a break. You fought to be free once, this time you don't have to fight alone."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7 Instincts

**Feline Clash**

**Disclaimer: **I don't won the turtles and I'm only the feline's staff.

**Chapter Seven- Instinct**

Rayel didn't bother coming up to the porch, from her position a few feet away she declared, " If we accept their help I may as well go get Leonard, the more back and forth we do, the more risk we run of being caught, and Don attracting attention."

Michael furrowed his brow, and nodded. He wondered silently how much they could trust these turtles, true they had all ready helped Don, but Michael wasn't so sure he'd be as willing to assist the turtles if things had gone another way. He didn't know if they could be trusted, and yet he wanted to believe them. Not to mention he was tired of running, he wanted to find a place to settle without fear of being hunted down.

"We have room here, in the farm house itself, or out in the barn if you prefer," Leo offered, "not to mention that we'd be glad to help you out in other ways too. We can spar, perhaps teach you a few things about ninjitsu."

"I still don't understand **why,** you want to do this though" Michael interjected.

"Because we want to help you and be your friends, haven't you guys ever had friends?" Mike asked.

Rayel snarled suddenly, "Well am I going get Leonard or not?" She flicked a paw in a dismissive manner, "Perhaps, I'll go get him and then we'll decide and endanger the lot of us back and forth, or maybe we will take a vote on it," she sniped.

Michael shook his head, " Of course go get him, you don't need my permission for that."

"Then keep Don here with you." Rayel demanded before turning.

Don glanced from Mike to the panther, " No Klunk Baggy Ray. Don go klunk with you klunk." The cheetah spun and darted behind Rayel.

" Tse-ta, no! Get back here." Michael growled, he rose to his feet his eyes narrowing.

Don continued to ignore him bouncing along after Rayel, Rayel spun about and made to cuff the cheetah who dived nimbly out of way of the blow.

Leonardo watched the playful cat following the more irritable one, but then he heard a rumbling noise he turned and saw the look that had come over Michael. The tiger had risen to his feet and the angry deep rumble that issued from his throat spoke volumes, suddenly the tiger was off and running. Perhaps, because Rayel was not moving too quickly Michael caught up to them.

The four turtles jaws dropped as they watched Michael suddenly reach out and cuff Don, the cheetah cried out in pain as the larger tiger leaped on bowling over the cheetah and continued to smack the smaller cat. Mike glared and shot off after Michael, followed quickly by his other brothers, all of them moved with fast speed. Raph, Mike and Leo dived for Michael's arms and began to haul him off the cheetah who was curled in a ball whimpering.

Donny got in front of the mutant tiger pushing him back and away, using his staff to get between the angry tiger and Don. "Leave him alone!" Donny snapped at Michael who thrashed and snarled at his brother.

Don got up looking frantically at everything "No! Klunk no! Bad don Klunk..." the cheetah's frantic whimpering, panic tone rose higher and then shaking the cheetah darted for the barn. "No Mike Khan. Klunk! Bad Don. No hurt Don Klunk."

"Stop it, enough! We aren't going let you go until you relax and let it go" Leo insisted still managing to keep a firm hold on Michael. Leo noted that Rayel hadn't even looked back. Finally the huge tiger relaxed shoulders slumping and chest heaving. Leo shook his head, "Do you mind telling us what **that** was about? You could have hurt him, maybe even killed him."

Raphael found his own eyes narrowing, " What don't tell me the others have to jump the moment ya say so? Are they your team mates or your slaves?"

Mike relaxed his hold and glanced towards the barn, " Leo I'm going check on Don-Don."

Leo nodded once, " Do that Mike, while Michael here tells us exactly what it was he was trying to accomplish. So help me, if we have to, we **will, **keep you separate from Don for his own safety." He informed Michael, as he watched his orange masked brother head towards the barn.

Michael hung his head, "We are cats, that is how disputes are settled."

Raph shook his head in disbelief, " And you really expect it to work? Heck, Leo and I have lots of disputes, but we've never gone that far." He declared. " I'll admit there have been times I wanted, maybe once or twice where I came close to, but never would I want to kill him or have him after my blood in the way you just acted."

"Loyalty can not be bought through harsh words and treatment" Donny insisted.

Leo sighed and shook his head, "You hang your head in shame, as if you know what you do is not right, yet you say it is because of your nature and instincts. We turtles are supposed to hide in our shells at any sign of danger, or dive deep in the water to escape, those sort of things aren't options to us anymore." Leo insisted firmly as he crossed his arms over his plastron. " You, and your friends have been given so much more Michael, you **don't **have to react on basic animal instincts."

Michael's brow furrowed, "We were created to rely on our instincts." He stated simply in a matter of fact way, " We know no other way, we were not trained or taught other wise. The leader of the group is the one who can put the others in their spot."

Leonardo sensed the confusion in the large cat, he realized that this must be how they acted even while at the base, if they hadn't been reprimanded or taught otherwise then they would not know, of any other way to act. The military officials had condoned it therefore permitting that sort of behaviour from the cats. He sighed, " There are other ways of doing things, and we can help you with that if you are willing to let us."

"Other ways?" Michael scrunched up his face, his whiskers twitching, " It is, that wrong, as wrong as the one who..." He paused not going on.

Leo nodded, " There is a time for force, and intimidation, but you have to know how to use it and when to rein it in. As wrong as who?" Leo wondered.

"Rayel after she was changed there was a soldier who would drug and mate with her. We sensed he wasn't supposed to, that it was wrong. But Rayel had no choice and we could not stop it because we were in our own cages." Michael replied.

Leo let out a sigh as he heard those words, the military had condoned force on the mutant animals, they had created, in more ways then one. They had permitted the animals to act on instinct, probably accepting it as what they were trained for. Then the soldier's action with Rayel, and most likely they had used force themselves to get the cats to obey them.

Leo glanced towards Donny, knowing he would need his brother's assistance in this, before looking back at Michael. " If you know in your heart it is wrong, if you'd like to learn other ways, we'd be glad to help you."

Donny nodded, "Being sentient, and capable of making rational decisions means that you can use your mind to decide what is necessary to survive. Violence and brute force is fine for animals, they have to fight for territory, food, mates and for their very survival. Sentient beings can think, and reason with others as well as be compassionate and understanding. If you want the others to follow your lead, you first have to prove that you are worthy of it." Donny stated.

Michael turned his head, "I doubt one could reason much with Don the way he is now." He shook his head and grimaced, " I shouldn't have hit him so hard I know," he admitted sadly.

" All the more reason why you gotta be more understanding of him. Be patient, and think of other ways to get through to him." Leo stated, "Don't worry we can assist you in many ways, and we will be glad to do it to help you and the others."

XXX

Mike entered the barn, his eyes quickly adjusting to the darker shadows of the barn, he could hear Don whimpering and sniffling whispering "no, hurt Don. Bad Don, Bad Don klunk." the small sounds coming from a back corner.

"Hey Don-Don? You okay?" Mike called out cheerfully, "So help me we won't let that bully tiger hurt you again. You are right he is a Khan. He seems as mean as Shere Khan. Are you hurt?" Mike kept his voice low and soft as he made his way towards the low sounds of the cheetah. He finally peered around a corner an saw Don lying on the ground.

Cautiously he moved up to the cheetah and searched Don over, finding some scratches, and marks that looked like they were going bruise but nothing serious Mike settled down and rested a reassuring hand along Don's back.

Don began his slow rumbling purr, "Don Klunk bad klunk. Mike Khan klunk mad."

"Well, he shouldn't get so mad at you. Your not bad either, you are a great little guy there Don-Don. I like you. I think your friend Mike just has a lot on his plate right now, and maybe he doesn't know a better way to act." Mike grinned and rubbed Don's forehead gently. He was rewarded with a louder deeper purr of affection and, Don bunted his head against Michael's hand.

"Don good Klunk?"

" Yes, you are a good Tse-ta Klunk that is for sure."

Don stood up then and shook himself off and then trotted out of the barn. Mike arched an eye ridge up quizzically and followed after the large feline. Don paused and sniffed the air then went towards the house where Donny, Leo and Michael were talking.

Mike looked around for his brother and realized Raph must have headed inside, or gone off for a walk or something. Mike watched as the cheetah went up to Michael and draped one paw over the tiger's lap.

"Don good Klunk."

Michael gave him a flickering smile and then bent, throwing his arms around the neck hugging the cheetah. "Forgive me Don."

Don's only reply was to purr as loudly as he could until his whole body shook.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8 Checking things out

**Feline Clash**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the ninja turtles, their allies or enemies. The felines are mine, or as much mine as any cat could ever be.

**Chapter Eight -Checking things out **

After Rayel had returned with Leonard and their gear, the cats opted to bed down in the hayloft area of the old barn. There wasn't any hay up there any more, the last bales and wisps of the dried grass having been removed some time long ago, but it was a large enough space to give each of the four large cats their own space if they needed it, though Leo had warned them to watch as some of the wood up there might be a little old, and rotted from age, this meant they checked the whole hay loft first before setting up their sleeping bags.

Don brought out some flashlights, and a couple of lamps that he ran extensions cords from electric sockets in the lower part of the barn up to the hay loft, claiming, " It will be better to use these then to start a fire."

Michaelangelo hauled up blankets, in case they got cold and a small battery operated radio for them, so that they could have a little entertainment.

Once the cats were made as comfortable as they could be, the turtles slowly began to leave them to let the large felines settle in. Leo was just about to jump down to the main floor, seeing no reason to take the ladder when he knew the jump wasn't all that far and he could land safely, when Rayel spoke up her voice soft and low a hint of a growl and perhaps the slightest rumble of a purr in her tone.

"What do you intend to do, to help us against those who are after us?" She wondered.

Leo paused and glanced back, "First of all we need to know more about these military types who are after you, that might only come with watching them for awhile, seeing what sort of weapons they have, not to mention other equipment they might have at their disposal. Figuring out how to counteract it and out wit them enough so that they see their mission is futile and give it up for a lost cause."

"You really think there will be time to learn all that?" Michael asked, his muzzle wrinkling as his brow furrowed and whiskers drooped ever so slightly.

"It won't take long to learn that at all," Leo corrected calmly, " I have a feeling it will take much more for you four to learn to work together. You escaped the base on your ability to work as a team."

Rayel snorted, " I wouldn't say we were a good team or effective."

"But you were enough of a team to manage it," Leo pointed out, he noticed Don was leaning against Leonard, the cougar mutant was scratching and rubbing the cheetah affectionately, but in spite of his attention to the smaller feline he was clearly listening. " The thing is you have to become effective, you have to be able to rely on one another. You are only as strong as your weakest link." The blue masked turtle declared, "Instincts might assist you in some areas, but trip you up and become your enemies in others areas. Instinct might drive you to be alone, to go your own ways, but then you have no one to assist you when you get into trouble with people. You have to look out for each other."

Michael growled threateningly, he didn't care to be reminded about how he had treated Don earlier, Tse-ta had forgiven him and that was enough.

Leonard nodded as he listened, "That is what the military wanted, for us to work together as well as on our own, but we always had difficulty with that part," he admitted with a wry nod of his head, and a curl of his lips exposing his white teeth in a smile. "Three Musketeers All for one and one for all, Athos, Porthos, Aramis and D'artagnan here." Leonard pointed to Michael, Rayel, himself and then to Don.

Don chirped, "Klunk not D'arta klunk Don Tse ta Klunk."

Leonard scowled, " You used to like that story Don, don't you remember?" He sighed, " No, I suppose you don't."

Leo smiled a little, " You are right Leonard, you are all going have to work for each other. Using your strengths where one of you is weak, the strongest in that area should support him." Leo agreed, "we will talk more about this in the morning for now, I think we could all use a good nights rest." Leo wasn't about to say that he, and at least one of his brothers would be going out to check out the military people where they were camped.

Leo leapt down to the main level of the barn and walked out the door towards the house, the night sky was by now quite dark other then the small displays of the stars scattered across it's wide expanse, occasionally the lights of some plane would show, or a shooting star would blaze across the sky. There were few sounds to disturb the stillness.

Leo paused for a moment of reflection and a brief meditation before continuing on into the farm house, normally he would stay outside, meditate or go on a relaxing evening training run but there was other things to tend to, and one of those things happened to be having a talk with his brothers over the strange feline quartet that had come into their lives. Still, this was his vacation and Leo felt entitled to the moment of tranquility, to drink in the night sounds, enjoy the sights and feel at peace. He had a feeling the days ahead would be anything but peaceful.

After only ten minutes or so he headed with a light step toward the house, he was not surprised to see his brothers in the living room Don seemed engrossed in a book, but he quickly marked the page and set it aside even before Leo had shut the front door. Mike was in the midst of some video game and glanced Leo's way.

"Hold on give me a chance to save will ya, Leo?" the orange masked turtle pleaded.

Raph was sitting on the couch toying with his sai. Something Raph did when he grew bored or was deep in thought, when the sai did nothing for him he would usually jump on his bike and go for a long ride. Some of the moves Raph was doing were parts of katas, others were simple toss, and catch sort of thing and then there was some that was just things that Raph had begun to do, sort of tricks or stunts, to gain more balance and skill with his weapon. Raph arched an eye ridge up and held his weapon still, as he leaned back, further, into the cushions on the couch.

"Ya really think it is worth our time helpin them Leo?" Raph drawled.

Leo looked at his skeptical brother, "We have to try Raph," he answered simply.

"Why?"

Leo grinned, " Maybe it is a debt that we must pay, assist someone else how we can, because Splinter cared and looked out for us when he didn't have to. Our training is to help those who need it, they clearly do."

"Were not gonna try solvin' all their problems for them are we?" Raph wondered.

Leo shook his head, " Just give them some tools, point them in the right direction, and hopefully buy them the time and chance to have enough room and space to solve their own issues." Leo sighed, "We can't force them to live the way we do, plus I highly doubt those four could stay hidden well in the sewers of New York. We can't make them use or acknowledge what we teach, but if they take even the smallest amount of what we can give them; then they will have a better chance to survive."

Donny nodded, "There is a lot to work out, I have a feeling they keep wanting their Don to be the way that he was before, and that they might get angrier at him when he doesn't and can't be what they want him to be. He's changed and nothing they do will ever give him the intelligence that was stolen from him. But if they choose to stay to the bush, in park areas or head to the mountains then they won't need to rely on too much technology either."

Mike continued his game, oblivious to the conversation he had passed the save point a few minutes ago but was caught up now in what was going on in the game. Leo without any word strode over and pulled the plug on the set, and Mike gave him a friendly chuckle and silenced any protest that he might have given vent to at any other time, the way he saw it, he got a bit of extra play and now knew where to go to avoid some traps and also what was the best way to get more points.

Leo turned and nodded to Don, " The biggest problem is that they must work as a team, no matter how unfamiliar that may be to them, and how much their instincts may tell them they are better off alone. They also have to consider that Don, with how active the cheetah is, may end up spoiling any chance they have of being quiet, or sneaking up on things. He has great speed, but stealth might be beyond him."

Mike smiled, "Stealth and fighting too, sure he proved he could knock a person off their feet earlier but in an intense battle what could he do, he doesn't look like he carries much for weapons of any kind on him."

Raph turned and gave his brother an incredulous look, every once in a while Mike could and would surprise his brothers by saying something like this, almost proving that he did pay attention once in a while to certain things. Or at the very least that he wasn't as scatter brained and irresponsible as he sometimes acted. Raph though said nothing about this at the moment, he merely nodded his head in agreement.

Donny glanced at Mike, " I have a feeling any fighting that Don is capable of would be more on the instinctive level of battle, fighting as a cat would in the wilds by using teeth and claws.The other three after their training probably feel more at ease with the weapons that they have, and may only use teeth and claws as a last resort."

Leo patiently listened to the things his brothers were saying absorbing it, and seeing how what they said balanced in his own mind, to what he knew. Also, he wanted the chance to see if they had come up with anything he himself hadn't considered, different views and opinions could give him a more complete picture of what was going on, then if he relied just on what he saw, or on his own instincts.

Raphael shook his head, " That Rayel is going be trouble for the group."

"Whatever makes you say that?" Leo asked, arching his eye ridge "you two seem to have a lot in common personality wise."

"If it was Mikey who said that I would think that he was trying to be funny." Raph remarked simply, giving his brother a strange look.

Leo just gave a reflective smile, " Anyone care to come with me while I go out to check the military personnel camp to see what we can learn."

"I'm with ya." Raph agreed.

" Sure, " Don nodded.

Mike gave a sidelong glance at the TV and the computer game before heaving a heavy sigh and confessing, "Well, I suppose it won't be the end of the world if I wait for a bit."

The four turtles headed out of the farmhouse and silently made their way through the darkness to wards the fields passing the barn with scarcely any noise or sound, they were all ready in full ninja mode, Leo though was aware of being watched a feeling, an instinct that he could not just shrug off and ignore. He turned, his eyes rising to the peak of the barn roof, only years of being able to spot a darker black silhouette against a black back ground assured him that his instinct had not been wrong. Leo wasn't sure if it was Leonard or Rayel watching them. Michael was ruled out due to the fact he was larger and much more bulkier in frame, while Don was also omitted as the cheetah didn't stand upright.

Leo shrugged and moved off with the others, ignoring the feeling of the eyes drilling into him, until he had past the area where they would all be out of sight from the watcher on the barn roof. In silence and using the greatest of stealth the four turtles made their way through the bush until they neared the camp, there was still one fire burning and a few low hushed voices.

Don was the first to spot the guard that was a few feet off from the camp, he stood with a rifle at the ready, the stance was relaxed enough to hold his position for a long period of time, but at the same instance just formal enough to insure that he was alert to what was around him. A slight breeze ruffled the leaves on a tree, and the soldier turned his head.

The turtles used that momentary distraction to move past and on toward the camp, using the trees to camouflage them and their movements as much as possible. They found a place to stay well out of sight and yet were able to see, and hear what was going on in the camp. Then they waited to see what they could learn. Donny almost instantly began to notice some items around the camp, that he wasn't familiar with and spoke of a bit higher technology then what their world was use to.

Donny made a mental note of the strange items so that he could discuss them later with Leonard or Michael, figuring of the three more capable of answering, those two would be the best to bother with pesky questions.

A man exited the tent and sat down near the fire and poured a cup of coffee from out of a metal coffee pot that sat on a metal cooking grid over the fire, he turned as a few soldiers trooped back into the camp, "Sir, no sign of the cats even with using the night vision goggles."

One of the others grumbled, "Are you sure the cats are even here? There are many animals that might have sprung the trap we could be wasting our time."

The older fellow narrowed his eyes, "Private you will drop and give me a hundred and then you will relieve Private Johnson and cover the next six hour shift."

The soldier gulped and nodded, " Yes, Sergeant."

The Sergeant watched as the soldier did as instructed dropping to start on his round of push ups, "We know without doubt the cats are here. The portal device they used had a homing device in it. It pointed to this world, we would have followed but first we had to learn what we could. The cats may have moved on but they are on this world and most likely without the portal generator as it is no longer transmitting their location."

The four turtles watched for a while longer before they slipped away and in silence headed back to the farmhouse.

TBC

**Author's note: **Trying to write so many stories at once isn't working for me. I get into one story and then have to try and get my brain in track for another story pick up where I am where I was going and I just seem to be losing momentum. So, for now this story is on hiatus I am going do my rewrite story as that should be easiest, and then Winds of Change and then come back to this one. I might do some chapters on this one in between now and then but I think that it will work better for me to concentrate on one at a time.


	9. Chapter 9: Crossroads to trust

**Feline Clash**

**Disclaimer:** I own the felines and their enemies, all other characters belong to Eastman and Laird.

**Chapter Nine - Crossroads to trust**

The four boys decided on a more circuitous route to return to the farmhouse, so that if there were any soldiers near by who managed to spot them, there would be less chance of leading the soldiers to their prey, or worse yet alerting the military personnel in the area that there were other mutants near by.

"Some of the equipment they had I would love to get my hands on to research a little more," Donny spoke softly, his hushed words hardly even a whisper. "Michael, said that Don broke their portal transmitter when they arrived here. I don't think he is capable of thinking along the lines of homing frequency or signals anymore, but he might believe there was some danger in it."

Raph snorted, "I think you are giving him too much credit."

"Don't be too sure Raph just because his brain isn't functioning in the same way it did once, doesn't necessarily mean that Don is not able to have flashes of knowledge from his past. It's just the flashes could be random and pass quickly."

"Your tryin' to say he's some kinda idiot genius?"

"There are idiot savants Raph," Donny replied.

Leo smiled softly, "We can not challenge the military at least not yet they aren't ready and we need to learn more," he agreed keeping his voice soft as well. " They are doing their best to blend into their surroundings, they are not really showing off the equipment that looks out of place here," He remarked. "If any hiker should come upon them they would just look like some soldiers on some form of training exercise, and nothing for the citizens to be alarmed over."

"Leo, are we going to be getting rid of these guys soon?" Raph wondered, "The longer they stay here, the more chance we have of them finding out we are here. Plus Splinter is out there and he isn't aware of what is going on." Raph pointed out.

Leo sighed, "We will need the cats help, they know the people who are here hunting for them. They know the technology that could be used against us, while they have some training in fighting; they still have to learn a few things," Leo replied, "Before we even consider challenging the military who are here."

Donny nodded, "The felines have to learn to trust us, we have to figure out where their strengths are and we have to try and get them working as a team, at least enough to handle the fight. We can't have Michael going off and trying to beat one of the others up."

"Or what about Rayel?" Mike grinned.

"What bout her?" Raph couldn't help but smirk.

"She's pretty feisty Raph and a lot worse then you," Mike couldn't resist cutting in.

"Mike quiet!" Leo hushed his brother, "Keep your voice down, we don't want to attract attention to us. Though I have a feeling the military folk won't bother straying too far from camp, they know their trained fighters are loose and could attack them at any time. The night and woods give them perfect cover."

He stepped deeper into a thicker patch of bush, "Splinter will be able to avoid these guys if he catches scent of them, you know he never gets near anyone and as skilled as Sensei is, he shouldn't have a problem with them. One person alone has a better chance of avoiding trouble." Leo echoed one of his Master's sayings, as he returned to Raph's earlier question.

Raph groaned, "So until we get the cats in some kinda order we can't do nothing bout these intruders?"

Suddenly, Leo sensed something he pulled back and drew his weapon just as something landed in front of him. He sensed his own brothers ready with weapons in hand.

"So, you come out here and linger in the woods, perhaps to make a deal," came a low hissing sweet tone.

"Rayel?" Leo said, sure that it was the black panther mutant, he could barely make out her dark form against the darker shades of the bush around them.

"Who else?" she gave a sharp reply, " Michael might have put his faith in you. But I have learned not to trust others around me. Michael and Leonard refused to believe that the military was doing it's best to use us and then be rid of us if we were of no use to them," She rose to her hind legs, ears flattened to her head. "They only decided to leave when Don was going to be put down."

Leo looked at the tense form, the slashing tail, the green glowing eye slits. "There are many questions I must learn the answers too, like _if_ you are so keen to help us, what must we do in payment, are you only trying to _**help **_us so in the end we can become your warrior servants, and why should we even trust you?"

Raph growled, "Look, kitty girl you want to handle those bastards on your own? Go for it! I hope they catch you and enslave the lot of you…"

Rayel snarled and lunged for Raphael, Raph went to dive out of her way. She landed near him and threw a tornado kick Raph's way. Raph jumped over the kick with ease.

"That all ya got?" Raph tormented.

"Raph, Back off," Leo snapped, "Do you want to draw attention to us?" he demanded in a low sharp tone. He resheathed his sword and moved in to try and stop Rayel.

Raph didn't look too amused with Leo's orders but grudgingly backed down and disappeared into the woods quickly as his brothers got a hold of the panther. He felt that by removing himself Rayel might calm down quicker.

He heard a small tussle behind him as Rayel most likely tried to free herself from their grasp, and he wondered about going back to assist. '_Nah, I'd probably, rile her up all the more.' _he told himself. Instead he would keep watch to insure no military officials would come upon his brothers while they dealt with the enraged mutated panther.

Rayel snarled her lips curled back showing the sharp teeth in her mouth, as Donny and Mike struggled to hold her in place, even Leo wasn't too sure of easing his hold on her.

"Rayel, please listen to me," Leo pleaded.

She hissed and snapped at him, he was holding her from behind while his brothers kept a firm grip on each arm. Leo could feel the muscles, twisting and jerking under him as the cat did her best to get loose.

'_Why do I get the feeling that if she was to break free now, we'd all be dead?_' Leo wondered pushing that thought back in his mind. This was not the time to focus on such things.

"From what Michael told us earlier, you have no reason to believe what we say. You have only known force and fighting. To be pitted against other mutants and to know the true law of survival - to kill or be killed." Leo assured her, " But trust must start somewhere, so I and my brothers are going let you go. We **are** going to **trust,** you won't harm us. I want you to calm down, take some deep breaths - relax and then we can discuss things rationally."

Mike shot an uneasy look Leo's way, not quite sure he had heard his brother right, and not feeling very comfortable in letting Rayel go. Course sooner or later they would have to let her go. He was silently grateful that, at the very least, he was the fastest of his brothers.

Rayel made no response, her body seemed to tense even further as if she was planning to continue on the battle no matter what.

Leo inwardly sighed and hoped he was doing the right thing. He reminded himself that Rayel, had been forced to endure a dramatic change to the body she once had, and then had been drugged while someone else had forced himself on her while she was still coming to grip with the changes. "On the count of three," he said aloud, giving his brothers a look that clearly said '_get ready to move!'_

He counted down and then released her on three, all the turtles scrambled back giving room for escape or to prepare for the onslaught that they were sure was bound to come.

Rayel spun around growling darkly, a deep constant rumble rising and falling from her throat spoke clearly her displeasure. She stood her ground though, not advancing or retreating.

Rayel, hated being held down by any means. She despised ropes, collars and the other methods of complied obedience that was a part of her past. She also loathed the one who had drugged her, but he would not do that again. She had learned to fight the drug and on the night of their escape had ripped his throat out with her teeth.

She crouched still snarling watching the turtles warily, waiting for them to make a move. Knowing that if she moved for one of them the others would attack, but they made no move. They had held her captive, and then released her.

It baffled her, she couldn't begin to fathom _why,_ anyone would do that. You did not show mercy to prisoner -not unless you wanted to end up dead. That was a lesson they had all learned a few times, once you had a prisoner obtain what you wanted and kill them. It was the only way.

Her black hide rippled and shook, 'Why, why do you bring about this stalemate?" She finally decided.

"Your war is not with us, Rayel." Leo assured her. He could both see and sense her confusion and uncertainty. "We wish to assist you, because we were taught by our father to use our skills as ninja to help those who needed it. It is clear to us that you and your family have fought hard to be free, and you have not fully won it yet," Leo explained patiently, he kept his tone low and soothing. "You have won the battle but not the war."

"You are warriors too. Soldiers created to fight." She insisted firmly.

"No," Donny shook his head, "We are fighters, and we were trained to fight but our father told us it was for protection purposes, because the out side world could never accept who we were. That there would always be those people who would fear us -because we were different. They'd lock us up, study us, kill us. Hurt us out of curiosity and mostly out of fear," Donny insisted, "We are all sentient beings. They created life, and taught you to hate and murder, but you Rayel are smart enough to decide what path you walk now."

Leo nodded, "The choice is yours Rayel. You can continue hating and killing. Or you can find a way to let go of that anger instead, it clouds the mind. Release your anger and see that for once in your life you don't have to be a slave to others, you can decide to be free -of all that."

Rayel trembled and shook her head, she wanted to accept what the turtles said, but at the same time it made no sense to her and her knowledge of how things were.

Mike smiled, "Rayel, it might be hard to believe but we aren't here to hurt you, and we don't want to fight with you, but we will oppose those you fight against. What do ya say Rayel, trust us to help you at least?" Mike stepped forward holding out one hand palm upward, in a very slow placating fashion.

Rayel shuddered, "Here I stand at the cross roads between heaven and hell." She muttered to herself. But a part of her could not resist reaching out and laying her hand in Mike's.

"Well consider us your guardian turtles meant to show you another way." He quipped cheerfully, he gave her a warm smile, as he squeezed her hand ever so slightly. "We help you because we want to, because you need it and when we are done we ask that you leave us as no more than friends."

Rayel's mouth and whiskers twitched, "This might take some time."

"It will probably take a lot of time to get used to, and we can hopefully assist in making it easier for you. Once we take care of the military here, then you can go your own way." Leo agreed, "Or you can return with us to New York, but I have a feeling you and your friends won't fit into the big city very easily."

Rayel nodded, she had heard of cities, and a few missions she had to do on her own had required going into some city or another. But she hated the smell of the places and the inhabitants it was sensory overload being in such places, and harder to follow a single scent due to the other smells that masked and covered it.

"I do not know what to believe. If this is a trap it is a very intricate one, a part of me wants to trust and accept you and another says you will only betray me and that speaks so much louder to me." Rayel admitted uneasily.

"Trust takes time to grow Rayel. Judging from what you grew up around and with I'm not surprised you feel you are in danger with us. But the only thing that can ease those doubts is allowing yourself to getting to know us better." Leo stated, "Raph, come on I know you are out there. Let's go home and get to sleep and maybe tomorrow if our friends are willing we can find out what they know of hand to hand combat skills."

Rayel sighed, it seemed she would have to wait but she planned to be on her guard around these turtles, they were like no other mutant soldiers she had ever seen or known before.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10: On the Hunt

**Feline Clash**

**Disclaimer:** If a cat can be owned, then that is all I own for all the rest aren't mine.

**Chapter Ten- On the Hunt**

Leonard stirred and gave a massive yawn, he stretched upward elongating his body as he spread his body in as many directions as possible as once, as only a cat could. He gave a contented rumble as he tossed off the blankets and emerged from the sleeping bag.

He noticed Don was awake and patting playfully at the end of Michael's tail that twitched and moved as the tiger slept, on top of his bedding with only a light blanket covering him.

"Don shall we go hunting? The others will be hungry when they wake." Leonard suggested.

"Hunt, klunk hunt. Don hunt Klunk Leon." Don rambled cheerfully as he tore over towards the cougar, slamming on the brakes and banging into Leonard's leg almost bowling his friend over.

"Sssh, quiet Don we don't want to disturb the others," Leonard said quickly gaining his balance. "I'm going get some weapons and then we can go. Want to wait outside?" Leonard inquired, hoping that Don would agree.

Don chirped happily and took off jumping down out of the hay loft, landing on his side on the lower floor of the barn before scrambling to his feet and racing out the door.

Leonard chuckled softly as he quickly searched the packs and pulled out a new pair of pants, and collected the bow and arrows he had made the other day. Before heading outside to join Don.

The morning light was still a few hours away and the sky was still well lit by stars. Yet, there was no denying that the day was coming from how much lighter the night sky was in the lower areas of the horizon.

"Don?" he called softly, his ears twitching.

Don charged in attacking him from behind and Leonard laughed, "You are in a good mood this morning. I'm sure you can find some rabbits for us to share, or possibly some ground birds - you know the type I mean?"

Don cocked his head, "Hunt Klunk. Don Hunt now hunt klunk."

"Yes, we are going hunt now. Let's go." Leonard agreed gesturing to the fields beyond the barn.

The two cats found that the long grass gave them the perfect camouflage and while Don's incessant chatter, tended to scare off more game then he would find through proper hunting techniques. Leonard, though realized that keeping Don quiet was almost impossible, allowed his friend to rattle on. However, Leonard kept his weapon at the ready and any time he heard Don claim of seeing larger prey shot an arrow.

They neared the forest and Don paused, sitting up straight nose twitching. His body trembling as he licked his lips in eager anticipation. Leonard looked in the direction the cheetah was looking in, there were a couple of deer grazing in the meadow.

"Ah now that is a meal for us, Don go around." Leonard gestured with his hand, "Don't let them get to the woods."

Don chirped and took off, he moved towards the bush and then back towards the deer "Klunk! Hunt. Get Klunk!" he shouted cheerfully as he launched into full speed.

The deer's head shot up and went to run, but they were dealing with a predator the like of which they had never seen before -one that could run at incredible speeds and turn almost as fast.

The deer snorted in fear, at one point they separated going different directions to throw off the strange smell and the noise of the predator that chased them.

Leonard noticed one of the deer veering his way he notched an arrow and had another ready, he let fly with the first, reloaded and shot the second in a quick fluid moment. Leonard smiled as he saw the deer fall, he looked up wondering where the other deer and Don had gotten too.

"Don? Don!" Leonard called sharply.

He headed towards the deer he downed and cast a hurried look through the long grass, by now the stars were fading and there was hints of dawn showing in the morning sky.

Leonard knew in the excitement of the hunt Don could chase the deer for a good distance. Worse, would be if the cheetah ran into some of the military who was here.

A swishing sound of grass caused Leonard to turn to see Don dragging back the other deer.

"Oh Don you caught the second one. All by yourself too, did you wear him out?" He wondered.

Don opened his mouth panting heavily, the cheetah looked like he was going drop. Leonard reached out and gratefully scratched Don around the head. "I know for a fact Michael could eat just about one of these by himself." He looked around wondering if he could pack both of the deers by himself.

XXX

Leo woke, as was his nature, early he rose up and went straight outside to practice some katas and do some morning meditation. He considered the things that they would need to do, to assist the felines who were out in the barn.

'_First off it would be good to learn exactly what it is that they do know in fighting and about our new enemies. I know Donny has decided, to learn about the equipment that the military has- so I don't have to worry about that.'_

He mentally went over the list, _'_ _I'm also going have to work with Michael to teach him how to deal with his anger problems. It is clear most of the cats look to Michael - maybe because he is largest, and strongest of all of them- but he can not rule with an iron paw.'_

Leo took a breath, then there was also trying to figure out how the cheetah Don would fit into the family. Splinter had once said, everyone in the family needed something important to do, but the cheetah was also most likely the weakest link in the feline chain.

' _Don is bound, to cause trouble when we go up against the military and I have no idea if he is able to manage a weapon. Don is like a child, while the cheetah might have speed, he mentally is not capable of battle.'_

These of course were just some of his thoughts as he practiced his katas. He sank down into a lotus position to begin his meditation period. Suddenly he sensed something and turned in time to see the cheetah coming towards him.

"Morning there Don."

"Klunk hunt! Klunk!"

"You went hunting?" Leo noted that the cheetah had no weapons or food on him. _'Must have chased away the food.'_ Leo then heard a grunt and looked up to see Leonard walking slowly through the grass.

Leo rose to his feet and headed, over toward the cougar mutant, and saw Leonard was dragging two dead deer behind him, not to mention a couple of rabbits tied to the cougar's belt.

"You caught all that?" He asked impressed, he knew that the large cats were good hunters but had been surprised by the amount of food that Leonard had acquired.

Leonard nodded, "Don actually caught one of these deer on his own. I'm not sure how," the cat's brow furrowed, in uncertainty, "Trust me none of this will go to waste. We all eat a lot of meat, but I'm sure we could spare you some if you like."

"I'm sure we wouldn't mind some," Leo admitted, "My brothers and I have had wild game before." Leo recalled, "My father once took us out in the bush here and we lived for over a week on nothing more than what we could gather from the wilds. He also taught us about what is edible or what plants could be used for healing."

"It is good training. We were taught much the same thing at the base, but much of it comes naturally," Leonard confessed. "We cats are instinctively carnivores and hunting comes natural, the hard part for us was learning to use weapons."

"Klunk. Hungry Leon, ungry so klunk." Don moaned.

Leonard glanced at the cheetah and tossed one of the rabbits towards Don. Don purred as he snatched the rabbit up and disappeared to eat it. "We usually cook our meat but Don is not too particular since he has been changed."

Leo nodded, "It is understandable. Tell me does Don know how to use a weapon?"

"He used to know many weapons, but now…" Leonard sighed and shook his head, " I don't know. He could probably manage a small knife or something similar, but it would be carrying it he'd need a belt of some kind. I might be able to make him one out of one of these deer hides," Leonard suggested. "Of course there is the chance he'd lose both knife and belt."

Leo chuckled at the weary expression that passed on the cougar's face. "You don't seem as irritated by Don as Michael does."

"Understand, when we were expected to do certain missions it was necessary to listen up, and heed the command leader's orders. Acting quickly on them." Leonard began to explain, "We were first taught to obey the orders of superior officers, then we were put together on certain missions with each of us given a chance to lead."

Leo listened carefully, "So, Michael was more or less selected as your leader?"

Leonard nodded, "Yes he was. He was the best leader, the best to command and the one who could insure we followed through quickly. It is instinctive."

"Like when he went after Don? It was because Don didn't obey so he punished him and forced him to stay."

Leonard shook his head, "The chain of command must be obeyed and if you don't you bring punishment on yourself. We had electric shock collars, that the officers would use to punish us when we did not obey."

Leo sighed, as he expected Michael had learned it, and it had been enforced through the military base that the felines had come from. It was going take a lot of work to get them to a point where they would, or could be a team.

"I have a feeling I have my work cut out for me." He said, "Let me help you with those deer, I would like to see about doing some sparring with you and the others later."

Leonard's brow furrowed deeply and he grimaced a little, whiskers twitching uncertainly, "What is sparring?"

Leo blinked in surprise, "Sparring is a practice fight, you don't really mean to hurt your opponents but it helps hone your skills. You must have done some sparring back at the base," he explained simply.

Leonard gave a small grin, "Ah, I think I understand but we were trained by holographic techniques and by robot instructors, you see we were encouraged to kill our instructors. Killing was important it is what we were trained for, it was our whole up bringing." Leonard paused, "I don't know if we can fight without meaning to hurt our opponent."

Leo took a deep breath at this information, "Well that might make things more challenging for us. But it would be good for us to see where you are at Leonard, and it wouldn't be so bad how to teach you to hold back a little."

XXX

It was after breakfast and the four turtles and felines gathered in the field outside the barn. Don paid little attention to the others he was too busy chasing little bugs, or his own tail to bother with what the others were saying or doing.

"My brothers and I are going show you what sparring is first, then I would like to see you guys join us in a sparring match." Leo informed them, "Leonard has already informed me that you four-well, mostly three, as I doubt Don will fight much," Leo corrected as he spared a glance to the cheetah, " Were trained with no knowledge, or understanding of what sparring is, that all your training is towards killing."

Raph cut in, "Hold on there bro, Leo ya telling' me that these guys might be tryin at kill us when we fight them?"

"It is quite possible, Raph" Leo said with a nod, "And we will have to be ready for it."

Rayel smirked and chuckled, her tail moving with contentment. "Now this ought to be fun." She practically purred.

Raph grinned, "Bring it on!" he crowed triumphantly. He relished the idea of being pushed and he was quite sure that he- with all of his years of training - was quite up to the challenge of fighting, and besting the cats. Raph knew that Rayel was quick tempered and fast to strike, Michael would bear a lot of weight and muscle but it still ought to be an interesting work out.

The four turtle boys did a quick demonstration of sparring, they moved quickly dodging blows and attacking one another, leaping or blocking strikes from the others.

Michael smirked, by seeing this demonstration he could see some of the strengths and weaknesses of the four chelonians. Whereas, they would reveal nothing to the turtles before hand.

Leonard saw the smile on the tiger's face, "Remember it is for play, Michael they don't want us to kill them."

Michael rumbled softly, "Then they must fight to live."

Leonard growled at that reply, " They want to help us, and we could use some help. Keep that in mind Michael."

Michael shot a scathing look towards Leonard. His tail twitched sharply, and gave a low grunting coughing sound. "As you wish Leonard, but the turtles must fight well if they expect me to let them walk away."

Leonard grunted uneasily, and hung his head. He hoped the turtles were able to handle two large felines who would be pressing them to their limit. _'I hope Michael doesn't kill them.' _

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11: Sparring

**Feline Clash**

**Disclaimer:** cats don't have owners they have staff, and turtles well - owning some ninja kicking turtles could be more trouble than it is worth.

**Chapter Eleven- Sparring**

The four turtles stopped sparring, "We can use hand to hand or weapons, if you prefer." Leo informed the three felines.

Mike gulped and shifted, "Uh bro why would you want them using weapons if they might all ready be wanting to kill us, or at least wanting to murder us the moment they start fighting and uh…I don't think Splinter would like it if we were all dead. I don't want to die!" Mike protested.

Leo shook his head, "Mike, we can handle it." He insisted firmly as he gave a withering glare at his brother, "Besides even in hand to hand combat techniques Rayel, Michael and Leonard have a very good chance of doing us major damage if they intend to do so, they have their teeth and claws to be reckoned with. We can't fully disarm them, as those weapons are permanent fixtures of their bodies."

Leo did not bother to conclude that if the felines used more traditional fighting weapons there would be far less chance, of forgetting the other weapons that was far more natural for the felines. In hand to hand combat it might be all too easy to forget that the mutant cats had weapons they could use at any time.

"Are we going one on one or those three against us four?" Raph wondered.

Leonard shifted on his hind feet, and glanced at Michael, while using claws and teeth might be more natural for their kin it was not something that came natural in battle with them- the time they had spent in training had taught them to rely on other things.

"Perhaps we should just do hand to hand?"

Michael grinned his lips curling upward, "You think I could not kill them with one swipe of my hand if I so desired?" He kept his voice remarkably low so only the other cats could hear them. "Besides did I not say that if they desired to live they would have to earn it?" He said.

Leonard's ears laid flat against his head and he hissed in reply, voicing his opinion of such harsh measures. But then he supposed it was to be expected, Michael's training was for espionage and he could kill quickly and cleanly enough - when he chose to. Not to mention that on the base he was goaded to kill and destroy far more than the rest of them had been.

Commander Galtrie Muhacken had often called Michael "Iron Paws." _Best not to rile up Iron Paws or you'll end up dead unless we shock him into submission first._

Leonard shuddered as he realized there was nothing here to stop or control Michael if he decided to kill. There was no shock collar on them they had managed to get out of them after Rayel had killed the soldier and used the keys on his belt to free the other of cages and collars.

Michael's yellow eyes turned and rested on Leo, "We will use weapons. I care not how you choose to come at me."

"Strange battle tactics," Donny muttered, "We are going for all of them."

"Yes, but these three aren't used to being a team and that could very well work in our favour," He whispered to Donny, "They are used to brute strength and muscle, plus working more on an individual basis. That can be a big down fall for them if they aren't careful."

Leo nodded to the cats, "When ever you are ready then." He spun his twin katana and braced himself in a stance that would give him the most balance.

Without any other word being passed, the other three turtles quickly, spun into position, so they stood in a circle, their carapaces touching and their weapons out and at the ready. Don was at Leo's back, on Leo's right was Raph and to Leo's left was Mike. In this position they could easily face anyone coming for them, their backs protected, and they could have the safety of their brother's weapons close at hand.

In some areas long weapons were handy and useful, but sometimes the longer weapons like the katana and bo staff were more of a hindrance to use in the closer fighting because you could not swing well enough to get a hard strike, you had to use more force. But the shorter weapons like sai and nun chucks were wonderful for the close fighting but didn't have the reach that was needed to handle the opponents further away.

By standing as the turtles did now they had the benefits of both worlds close at hand, Raph and Mike could assist with the weapons close in for the intense fighting while Leo and Don protected them from the attacks that their shorter weapons couldn't reach.

Michael drew the yari spear from his back and whipped it around and about, showing well that he knew how to handle this weapon. His eyes narrowed and a low rumbling growl rose from his throat.

Leonard twitched a bit and slowly drew his broadsword, there was a soft ringing noise as he pulled it from the scabbard on his back. It seemed like a heavy bulky weapon for the cat, probably better suited for Michael. But Leonard, tossed the sword in the air spinning it over and over, reached out a hand and grasped it, looped swirled and slashed at the air, proving that in spite of the bulk of the weapon he could manage it, as if it was a much smaller and lighter weapon.

Rayel crouched her body twitching in anticipation, she had always loved a battle and had always been the most blood thirsty of the cats, even before the operation that changed her. Now was no different but Rayel preferred smaller easy weapons. She could handle swords, spears, guns and any number of weapons, but when it came to fighting she preferred small, simple and effective.

She pulled out two knives from different belt loops around her mid section, one knife was a thick serrated blade, meant to do serious harm and the other was a smaller six inch straight knife.

The cats waited their bodies twitching in anticipation waiting for Michael to give the command or make the first move, the time they spent training meant that they knew full well not to make any move until Michael did.

With a low dark ominous snarl, Michael lunged towards the turtles. Michael moved fast the ground disappearing rapidly under him, he could move fast and silently. His strike heading straight for Mike himself. Donny saw the move and quickly used his bo staff to block the spear's strike. Yet the strength and momentum behind Michael's attack made it almost difficult to stop it.

Donny could hear the creak in the well polished wood of his staff and he hoped that he'd be able to survive this sparring without his staff becoming victim to it.

Mike's eyes bulged as he saw the freight train that was barrelling in for him and he breathed a quick sigh of relief as Donny blocked the spear from him, but Mike could also see that Donny could use assistance. He stepped out a little ways, not much for he knew that to break the circle too much would make it easier for the cats. His spun his chuck up and had it whip around the spear head.

Seconds after Michael had started the attack, Rayel and Leonard moved in. Rayel struck at Raphael, perhaps simply because she was still angry with him from his comments during the previous night. While Leonard headed for Leo, if only to match sword wits with the katana carrying turtle.

Leo found that his two katana could easily be matched against the larger broadsword of Leonard's. The swords ring and clang with each strike. Leonard, began a few feint moves in hopes of sneaking by Leo's defences but Leo was aware of it and was able to counter the strikes with ease.

Rayel did her best to draw out Raphael her two knives flashing and striking fast and hard. Raph's hands blurred, he caught the more dangerous blade between the tines of one of his weapons with a hard flick and a jerk of his wrist he sent the weapon flying out of Rayel's hand.

"I'm going declaw you yet." He declared, as he thrust his sai towards her.

She jerked back hissing, ears laid flat against her head. She could not go and retrieve her other knife with ease so instead she went to draw another weapon from her belt.

Raph quickly pressed his advantage, pushing her back and at the same time drawing out of the protective circle that the turtles had formed.

Suddenly, Raph felt something hit him hard from the side, it hit him hard enough that he had to work hard to maintain his balance.

"Klunk no, leave klunk baggy Ray lone klunk." Don chattered, the cheetah grimaced darkly and growled darkly. His hair stood on end as he glowered at Raph.

The cheetah's move had been fast and effective, distracting Raph long enough for Rayel to regroup.

Michael pulled back on his yari and managed to pull the chucks out of Mike's hands.

"Oh crap, Donny this isn't good!" the orange masked turtle moaned.

Donny nodded agreement, "Hun tactics Mikey," he called out. The tiger mutant for mass and sheer weight was very similar to the large man mountain leader of the Purple Dragons back home.

"Right at ya!" Mike crowed as he started to work.

XXX

Commander Galtrie Muhacken sat on one of the collapsible chair near the military base in the woods. He was a good six foot three, he was well muscled. His dark brown hair was starting to grey in places, and there was a hard stern look to his features, as if glaring instead of smiling was far more natural to him.

He gulped at his coffee not minding the scalding liquid that went down.

_Damn, we had the cheetah. Don was in our hands and with him we should have been able to get the others, especially Iron Paws and the Dark Vampire. _

He knew that something had triggered the trap, but one of the other felines must have freed Don and now, they were back at square one. His free hand clenched as he thought of what had gone before.

The military had known of too many instances and places where it was risky to send in human personnel not to mention that many of their known enemies had species of intelligent animals who willingly assisted those they worked with. On the world of Catharn there were large fire breathing dragons that lived in a symbiotic relationship with the Catharthians.

It was necessary, to stay competitive, to be victorious they had to create mutant animals of their own who would be useful in war moves and could pass without question in many areas.

The base had chosen the most intelligent and aggressive, or stealthy animals they could find. Then with a crack team of scientist who could splice DNA and rework it to their demands.

It still took a long time, trial and error before the first arrived. After that there was improvements with each generation. Six years later some of the most promising animals were created from their knowledge.

There were bears, dogs, primates of various kinds and of course the cats. As training began and continued the lower animals were culled and used for training purposes of the more superior species.

The scientist and military though had been stunned by a cheetah who proved intelligence by being able to out smart some of the best security systems they had. Someone started calling him Donatello, and somehow the name stuck.

Donatello loved the chance to invent his own things or better yet to take apart or rework enemy weapons. They loved his genius and his skills in anything dealing with technology, in fact some of their weapons were thanks to the cheetah.

But in time Don questioned what he was doing, and refused to assist them in their work.

"I won't just take orders from you! They are your enemies not mine. History, is written by the winners and as far as I know, I might be aiding the wrong side."

It was bad enough he questioned what was right or wrong and challenged their authority. But Don also escaped out of his cage on a regular basis, one time sneaking in and killing all of the mutant dogs as well as the bases security dogs.

Don might be an imbecile now but he was still a threat and the order was he was to be terminated, before he fell into the hands of one of their many enemies and decided to assist them.

The dark Vampire, once the aggressive male black panther. Now a female, she was the one who loved to kill and would kill anything and everything. She hated the Siberian tiger, but he was the only one to keep her in line and for some reason he and the cheetah Don had some form of kinship. Some people called the panther Raphael, but the need for blood had caused Galtrie to give the code name Dark vampire to the black panther.

Then there was Iron Paws, the Siberian tiger was a power house of muscle. Michael had even managed to kill one of the mutant bears with no more than his bare hands, and teeth. True he didn't get away unscathed there were many bite marks and scratches on Michael. Michael had come out of anaesthesia quickly, striking and killing a few humans within the infirmary area.

_These dangerous animals are loose here, and we have to capture them and return them to the base. Too much time, too much training has gone into them. _

Commander Muhacken didn't even want to consider how the large felines might actually, cause severe damage on this unsuspecting world. These cats would kill just about anything they saw. They were in essence a ticking time bomb, it would be easy to leave them alone on a world that had their enemies on it, eventually the enemies number would deplete. But this world was an innocent and not very advanced world, so it was necessary to recapture the cats.

"Men, we are going fishing and then we are going lay some traps around to see if we can catch the cheetah. The others seem attached to Don, we catch the cheetah. We catch them. Once the others are contained we will destroy the cheetah, and I'll be using his hide on my office floor." the commander declared.

XXX

The sparring match in the field continued on the turtles between team work and training so far had managed to hold the felines at bay. As Leo had suspected their lack of team work caused them to lose a lot in battle, giving the turtles the upper hand.

But all of the warrior chelonians knew that they could not get over confident one wrong move and they would end up at the wrong end of one of the mutant cat's weapons.

Leonard faltered, he was getting tired from the intense sparring with Leo, suddenly the cougar stumbled and fell. Leo knew that match was over, nodded his head and went to shift his up turned sword downward.

Don made a loud noise and flung himself at the turtle's carapace. Leo felt the impact as the cat hit, he staggered as Leonard rolled to safety.

Michael took advantage of Leo and struck hard. All along he'd been waiting his chance to attack the leader. He had to see if this lowly reptile was suited to being a leader. Fine, he could lead others of his kind but that didn't mean he was good at leading some one like them.

Leo whirled around just in time to block the spear thrust. "You and me huh Michael?" He asked sounding hardly out of breath.

"I'm working up a fine hunger, good thing there are deer waiting for us or I might have had to make a meal of something on the half shell," Snarled the tiger, his eyes narrowed, "Leonard toss me the sword."

Leonard wanted to disobey, he had never wanted to deliberately oppose an order so much in his life. But he knew what to expect if he didn't. So, reluctantly he tossed the broadsword to Michael.

Rayel had been half choked by Mike's remaining weapon and they were sitting out watching the other matches. Rayel purred, "So the leaders fight. Now it is time for us to stand down and see who the best is."

Mike snorted, "Hey, if our bro needs us. He will have it but I'm sure he can handle Michael."

Rayel's tail slashed, "When leaders fight for superiority, it is better to stand back and see who wins."

"Yeah, well that isn't how we play things, or haven't you learned that bad luck." Raph taunted.

Michael's sword flashed and suddenly Leo's katana went flying, the tiger whirled out a kick managing to catch Leo as he tried to get out of the way, the kick sent him off his leap and landed him hard to the ground.

Michael let loose a roar as he lunged straight for the fallen turtle.

"LEO, NO!" Raph, Mike and Don all moved fast forward in hopes of assisting their brother before it was too late.

Leonard trembled and flinched turning away not wanting to see what was going to happen and knowing that he had no way of preventing what was going to happen.

Leo knew he had little room or time to move for one of the few times in his life, he felt the sharp pang of fear cross through and over him.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12: Escape

**Feline Clash**

**Disclaimer:** I own the felines and the military folk who are after them. All others are not owned by me.

**Chapter Twelve - Escape**

Donny gulped realizing they had no way of reaching their brother in time, in desperation Donny reached into a pouch on his belt, and withdrew a shuriken, he tossed it at Michael in hopes that it would divert the Tiger's attack off of Leo.

The sword in Michael's hand flashed, catching and reflecting some of the sun's early rays. The shuriken struck the metal and made a soft ping noise before dropping harmlessly into the grass.

The Cheetah raced moving faster then even the ninja could, Don propelled himself into top speed and leapt at the tiger, but Michael cuffed out with his free hand, striking Don and sending the cheetah tumbling back the other way.

Nothing had slowed Michael, in his strike he spun the broadsword with effortless ease and then drove the blade straight down towards Leonardo.

Leo held his breath, he closed his eyes and forced himself to breathe deeply. He waited as if frozen, paralyzed until he saw the sword flash down towards him. In that moment, Leo knew that there was little chance for Michael to change the direction of the sword strike.

Leo rolled to the right, away from the blade that was plunging towards him, as he rolled he shifted his weight up on to his right arm and kicked out at Michael with his left leg as it rose up.

There was a flash of metal, and the sword tip sunk into the ground on Leo's right side just above his shoulder and right close to the neck. Michael stood with his legs braced and his massive form towering over the turtle, his eyes mere slits, and a dark rumble rolling over and over in his throat.

Leo took a shaky breath shocked that the large cat had still almost caught him in the last moment.

Michael's teeth were bared and then his lips curled upward ever so slightly, "Do not think you escaped that easily, you did say this _sparring_ was for play." He spoke softly and then held out his hands to assist Leo.

"Usually, in sparring you don't get that close to killing your sparring partners." Leo replied trying his best to mask the shakiness of his voice. He gratefully reached up and took the pro-offered hand.

Leo felt the tiniest of pricks from the mutant tiger's sharp nails digging into his skin, he could also feel the power and strength in the arm of the cat. He rose up to his feet "But that was a good match, thank you."

Michael reached for the broadsword and pulled it with ease from the ground.

Mike paused as he saw that his brother was no longer in danger then he ran up to hug him "Leo, your all right your okay, tell me your okay?" he pleaded as he squeezed his brother tight.

Leonard, finally dared to turn and look he saw that the turtle wasn't dead. He had heard Michael's words but hadn't dared to believe until he opened his eyes and looked for himself.

Donny sighed with relief, "I hope you don't plan on sparring with them too many more times," He whispered very softly to his brother as he drew closer to him.

"Why, ever not?" Michael asked, his round ears had easily picked up the purple masked turtles words.

" That was too close for comfort for one thing, we have to know you won't kill us. Sparring isn't meant to injure a person - maybe you get bruised or perhaps a little scratch in sparring but it shouldn't lead to serious injuries or worse yet death," Donny replied sharply, "We are trying to assist you and we are not now, or plan to be, your enemies."

Rayel shrugged, "Yes, but we are cats every once in a while instinct leads us to torture a little thing even if we don't mean to kill it or eat it. Besides Michael proved one thing he is superior to your leader." Rayel glanced around and noticed Don was missing, she sniffed the air and went in search of the cheetah.

"Not necessarily," Donny countered, "He won this match, but it doesn't mean he will win all of them and even if he were to win twenty out of twenty matches against Leo, it would not prove that he was the superior leader." Donny paused, "There is a great more to being a leader then just being able to defeat your opponents."

Leo didn't comment, he just slowly pried Mike from off of his side. He was not afraid of sparring and would not turn back in fear, "I would spar with the felines again," he stated casually.

"Dat's Fearless fer ya!" Raph muttered shaking his head.

"But I think our friends need to learn some more valuable lessons instead," Leo insisted, "They fight well on their own and are good with fighting skills and techniques, they have the speed and the moves. But their biggest problem is they don't back each other up."

"Why is that a problem?" Rayel demanded. She stepped forward from another area, Don slinking miserably at her side "We are quite good on our own."

"Yes, but you **could** be far more stronger together. Look, when you sparred with Donny and Mike they worked together to defeat you. Now if, when you got in that situation you had Michael, or Leonard to suddenly back you up you might not have been choked into submission," Leo pointed out.

Don sat up and saw Leo, suddenly the cheetah launched himself at the turtle "Klunk okay klunk. Good Klunk."

Leo laughed as he caught the flying ball of yellow spotted hide, he staggered back a couple of steps under the weight of the animal, as he laughed a little. Leo set the cheetah down on the ground and began to rub Don behind the ears and around the head.

Don purred happily as he twined around Leo, rubbing and bunting against the blue masked turtle in sheer contentment.

"Don here," Leo gave the cheetah's side an affectionate slap, "Showed true team work, whenever one of you got into trouble, he'd come in and try to throw us off. Now, that can be very effective- in battle, knocking an opponent off balance so you can recover for the next strike." He admitted, "Though Don didn't stick around, which is good, wouldn't want him getting hurt and I'd say he'd be the one to most likely become seriously injured. His speed gives him the chance to launch surprise attacks from just about any direction and **that** could become a useful tool if used correctly and you can build onto it."

Leonard nodded, "You mean if we could get Don to come in and help us, but then get away using his speed?"

"Exactly Leonard," Leo agreed quickly. "Look, the military that is after you there is no doubt they can work as a team, as well as on their own and they will follow orders to the end. If you are going to beat them you will have to out think them, out maneuveur them and most importantly be ready to face them no matter what sort of numbers come your way."

Leo paused and he walked off coming back with an armload of sticks of various sizes and thicknesses. "Our Master told us that there is strength in numbers, it is easy to break one stick." Leo demonstrated by snapping one of them, "But if you bind them together in a group, suddenly they are harder to break, some might crack a little, a couple might completely break, but when they are together they are stronger." Leo wrapped and tied up a number of the sticks together and tossed one bundle to each of the large mutant cats.

Only Michael was able to break all of the sticks and he laughed, "I'm afraid it didn't work."

"Ah, but it did," Leo corrected him gently, "For you had to work much harder and it took more time to break all of them then it would to break one."

Michael scowled, he knew the turtle had a point, "You can teach us to work together, to be a team?" He asked.

"We can help you towards that yes, you might not be as good of a team as my brothers and I are. That takes time, learning and working together to become an effective team can take years but we can start you off on it," Leo assured him.

"It would be good to know." Michael spoke softly as if hesitant. He had seen the way the turtles worked together, he knew the base they had escaped from, had wanted the felines to work together and not individually. But it had often been a battle, and if order was to be found it was usually through some sharp smacks of his hands and dark threats that were many times carried out.

"Then we will help you." Leo assured him, "Trust me, you learned one way, but there is more than one way of learning and there is more then one path to walk. There is the path of honour."

Michael scowled, he knew nothing of honour. There was duty to be performed, often because you were given no other choice, but honour for honour's sake meant nothing to him.

Leonard smiled, "Honour, valour. Like the knights of old, in King Arthur's days?" the cougar perked up and smiled, "I loved reading of the round table and Merlin the magician."

Donny grinned a little realizing that Leonard had to enjoy reading for this was the second time Donny had heard Leonard make some reference to a book. Silently, Donny vowed to bring Leonard in to the house and let him pick some books off the book shelf. Donny kept many classical books and other reading here, there was Dickens, Moby Dick, Tolkien and various other popular author's or titles. Donny was even pretty sure they had some of Kipling's works on the shelves here at the farm.

"Yes, honour is an intangible, it means nothing to anyone other then the one who holds it. It means doing what is right, because you know within yourself that it is right," Donny explained, "Honour is when you are starving and instead of stealing food you go out and find it- even if it is only a mouthful, to sustain yourself and sometimes even though you have only a mouthful of food, you might part with it to someone who needs it more than you. You don't steal because stealing is wrong. Honour is respect for others, in the same way you might want respect for yourself."

Michael gave Donny a puzzled confused and uncertain look, it was clear the tiger did not quite grasp what had been said. "We do not have to steal or scavenge for food. We hunt and there is plenty." He shook his head, "We did not respect those who trapped us, we were no more than their slaves. We were forced to do what they desired."

Leo sighed softly, there was much these mutant cats knew about fighting, and how to survive and come out on top. But there was many things they didn't or couldn't understand because they had never been given a chance to learn these things.

Leo smiled, "Michael perhaps you and the rest of you will find and distinguish your own sense of honour. You were trained to kill, you could have killed me- though we were only sparring and you opted not to."

Michael shrugged, "You said it was only for fun. I could still kill you if you like?" he offered.

"Leonard said that for you killing your opponents is natural. But you proved that you can fight those instincts and do what is right and that is often much harder to do," Leo assured them, " To go against your instincts and reach out, or do what you know is right can be one of the greatest challenges to over come."

Michael grunted a little, "I'm hungry and would love a good swim and perhaps later I could make heads or tails of this."

Mike glanced at the tiger, "I thought cats hated water. There is a lake a few miles off in the woods," Mike pointed in a general direction. "But if you want to get cleaned up we do have showers inside."

Rayel stretched, "I could go for one of those."

Leonard grimaced with distaste, "You water lovers can have first dibs. I'll wait to get clean." Don gave a wide eyed look "Klunk no water klunk ick!" The cheetah sat down and began to clean himself in true cat fashion.

Leonard gave him an envious look, "I wish I could do that and not feel that somehow it was wrong." He sighed, "Michael and Rayel love the water, they will swim into rivers or lakes, or any place that they can swim. Don and I can also swim we just don't care to."

Leo realized that the cats probably had enough to think about at the moment so he casually agreed, "Go clean up and rest we can talk more later."

Donny decided to take advantage of the fact Leonard wasn't keen to get clean too quickly went up to the lion, "I need to talk to you about some stuff, and if you like reading books I can let you borrow some."

Leonard's eyes lit up and sparkled at the words, a large smile crossed his face "Do you really have books I could borrow?" he inquired, his voice a low whisper, as if afraid to speak too loudly.

"Sure," Donny agreed, "Come into the house I'll show you." He gestured for the cougar to follow him. "Did you read much at the base?"

"We all learned to read, and there were certain things that we all had to read. Learned how to figure out how to de- codes and what have you. But any reading for - pleasure- well, I was only allowed that if I did extremely good. For Don and I there was no greater reward." Leonard explained as he followed, Donny. " Michael and Rayel's rewards was to swim in a pool in our training facility."

Donny nodded to show he was listening as they entered the house and he went towards the den. He noted mentally, that the military officials didn't just use force on their subject, they obviously knew how to encourage them to strive for a special treat or reward. Donny, wondered how often that treat was with held from them, dangled before the cats like a carrot before the donkey. _'Be good, work well for us, do this one little thing.'_ He could easily imagine that the ploy was often used, and the reward would be given -maybe, held back for a bit but in the end given enough to ensure there would always be an adequate performance.

Donny turned, "Help yourself to anything you might want to read in here."

Leonard's eyes bulged a little and he drew in a sharp in take of breath, "So many books. I…" he gaped as he gazed at the full book shelves, "I want to read them all." He gave a low rumble of contentment as he strode towards the shelves, looking at the binding on each book reading titles that were both familiar and not.

"Your welcome to take as many as you like to read, some of these are from our home, and some belong to our friends who own this place, so I'll have to ask that you return any you borrow."

Leonard nodded absently, "At the base," he whispered, "we were given just one book at a time and we could read a few chapters or so from it for a few hours, and we almost escaped through some of that."

Donny, went and sat at the computer desk, "Books can be educational, informative and a wonderful means of escape. My brothers and I used to love reading all sort of things, then imagining we were some of the characters in the stories."

Donny could not help but feel a bit of kinship with Leonard. He felt he could relate with the cougar on more then one level.

"After a few hours, they would take our books away and we would have to wait for a while before we were given our books to read again. Some times, if one of us got the book and the other didn't, we would take turns reading aloud from the single book we had." Leonard was all ready holding a few books in his one arm while he continued to search. "Pity Don, can't read any more." Leonard bowed his head.

Donny couldn't help but smile, as he saw Leonard pull one book and return another in his arms to the exact same spot he had pulled it from. "Why not read aloud to Donny," He suggested, "I can also see if I can find and print off some easy reading children's books. Maybe, he could learn to read that."

Leonard gave him such a look of gratitude and pleasure that Donny suddenly felt more sure then ever that helping these felines would be worth it. "Leonard, we need to talk," he announced kindly.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13: Making Friends

**Feline Clash**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the turtles, and I'm quite sure the cats would be offended if I called them mine, therefore, I am the cats servant.

**Chapter Thirteen - Making Friends**

Donny smiled, as he leaned back in his chair, " Can we talk?"

Leonard nodded at Donny, he found a place to set the arm load of books he had picked down, then settled into a chair. "What is it that you wish to talk about Donny?"

"There are some things that we saw last night some of the technology the military officials had, that I'd like to know more about. What kind of weapons do they have or would be using, is there anything we can use or do to make the weapons less dangerous to us?"

"Ah, I see" Leonard nodded, "Classified information. The sort of thing we are not to reveal to anyone. Highly dangerous," the cougar curled his lips baring his fangs.

Donny winced slightly, " Leonard, this is different we want to he…"

"Help us?" Leonard cut in then grinned, "I realize that Donny besides, are we not free now, to do as we please. Are we still slaves to bide by our Master's demands, have we not risen and broken the chains that bound us?"

Donny smiled, "So you will tell me."

"Of course, you have given me the books to read. And, could I ask one more thing?" Leonard asked hesitantly.

Donny nodded "Ask, I'll do what I can for you Leonard."

Leonard's mouth twitched, "You can use that computer yes? I would like to know more about using them. I was taught certain things as was needed. But only trained in what was necessary. Raph and Don used to tell me that there was more to do with them, but they used the computers more than I or Michael."

Donny laughed, "I'll show you everything I can, there are many things that you might not have a chance to learn. Not to mention that, depending on where you decide to rest or call home, you may not have much access to computers." Donny warned.

"I realize that," Leonard confessed. "Now the weapons the worst type of weapon is a paralyser it shoots out a ray that basically paralyses the person for a period of time, the amount of time depends on the strength of the ray, the setting."

Donny nodded to show he understood, "But it does wear off right?"

"Eventually yes," the cougar nodded, "usually with no ill effects other then you can feel so achy with all the pins and needles through the whole body. By the time it wears off you feel pretty worn out. They used that one a lot on Raph and he would threaten Don all the time when he came out of it."

Donny blinked, "Why threaten Don?"

Leonard smiled, "Don made it for them, it was one of his inventions. If it hits you any where you just fall to the ground unable to move or do anything."

Donny scowled darkly, that didn't sound good, "Is there any way to counter act the effects?"

"No, I'm afraid not Don wasn't allowed to work something like that into it. The officials felt it did not need any," Leonard coughed slightly, "enhancements. All I know is the best way is not to get hit with it. We've all suffered it once or twice."

" Right can you draw what the weapon looks like?" Donny asked.

"I could yes," Leonard agreed.

Donny turned and got a pad of paper from out of a drawer on the computer desk, he handed it and a pencil to the large feline who immediately began to draw, the pencil looked small in the paw like hand.

In a few minutes Leonard tore off a page showing a detailed picture of the drawing with certain information listed on the page. There was front, side and back view. A notation of scale with a star by it, and a small disclaimer note for the star, - might not be exact to scale but close.

Donny's jaws dropped as he looked at it he, hadn't been expecting something this detailed. Yet thanks to the information now found on the page Donny was certain that he could easily tell when any soldier would be holding that weapon.

"Were you all taught to draw like this?"

Leonard shifted uneasily and nodded slightly, "It was part of our early training to relay certain information. If we didn't get enough stuff into the drawing we were punished. We had to give everything we could." Leonard shuddered slightly, "I recall a snow Leopard one of our group, she had come into heat and had no interest in drawing detailed information, they killed her in front of us."

Leonard gulped swallowing hard.

"Leonard, I'm sorry I …I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." Donny quickly apologised.

Leonard shrugged a little, "The whole place there is a bad memory. I don't want to go back." The cougar clenched his hands into tight balled fists, "they would kill Don and most likely Rayel too. I don't know what they'd do to Michael and I but I am sure they would find some way to keep us their slaves."

Donny reached out and rested a reassuring hand on Leonard's arm, "We don't have to do this now. I don't need to know all the information at once." Donny realized, that getting Leonard to talk about these weapons was difficult for the cougar, it brought back dark memories of being trapped and living in fear, learning to obey orders or die.

Leonard shook his head, "You didn't hurt us, they are only memories and they hurt. But you are trying to assist us for that we shall carry on." The cat declared firmly.

XXX

Leo was out meditating in the meadow, he breathed deeply his senses highly attuned. He could hear the distant call of Mike and Don chasing one another, the gentle whispered wind touching his skin and rustling grass stalks and leaves on the trees, as well as the birds singing and calling. He could smell the grass and dirt under him. He was one with his surroundings, he was one with the peace and tranquility.

He looked half asleep, sitting there in lotus position. But while he seemed far off, in reality, Leonardo was _very_ present. His senses so alert and keyed to everything around him that there was no chance that he would be taken by surprise.

Leo reached out further and then, he sensed, felt the presence of another being coming closer. The being walked softly and quietly as any ninja, it could have been any of his brothers. But something in the ground itself, told Leo that who ever was approaching had to be big.

'_Michael.'_ Leo thought to himself, _'He can walk on cat feet but he still can't totally hide his bulk, weight and power.'_ Leo opened his eyes and turned unerringly towards the Tiger.

Michael had an astonished look as if he hadn't been expecting to be caught, but the look was quickly masked. His long tail twitched though revealing his frustration.

"Not many people hear the cat sneaking up on them." Michael commented casually.

"Ninja are not most people," Leo pointed out gently, "the ninja warrior is taught to be at one with their surroundings, to be so familiar with what is suppose to be there, that it is easier to detect what shouldn't be." He smiled, "Meditation helps open the senses, heightens things makes us more aware of the things around us. I could feel you walking, the slight difference in the swish of the grass that was not _quite_ in time with the wind."

Michael wrinkled his muzzle, "You are able to know these things?"

"That and a lot more thanks to my training," Leo replied. "You have a lot of natural instincts which, you can rely on that meditation assists me with. Your eyes, are fully capable of seeing in the dark, you have a good sense of hearing, smell and are able to conceal yourself well a lot of that is pure instinct."

Michael nodded agreement, "It is partially why we were chosen for the program."

"I could teach you more about that stuff, but it isn't what you need to know right now. You need to learn more how to lead the others and be the effective leader without letting your instincts rule you." Leo began, he glanced over at Michael who had shifted his position to stand with arms crossed, a hint of a sneer on his face.

"Michael, if you don't want to listen or choose to accept my help that's fine. But who will you hurt in the end? If you broke free of the tyranny at the military base, then try to force your own rules on them don't you see them rising against you or perhaps just going their own way?" Leo asked.

He knew that it was up to Michael to accept the help or not. "Trust me Michael, your instinct could lead you to kill some one like Don."

Michael growled darkly, his eyes narrowed and the cat's body tensed as his lips curled up showing the sharp white teeth. "It is over it will **not** happen again."

"Don has forgiven you, it happened it is in the past yes. But what isn't in the past is your instinct and the way you follow it. Not to mention that you saw harsh forms of discipline all around you, you learned one could lead by threat, intimidation and true brute force." Leo accused, "While those attributes might get you through in a battle, it doesn't build trust or confidence. Nor does it help form the strongest bond you can have in any battle that, of knowing your friends will protect your back and not try to stab you in it."

Leo noted that the tiger's ears had flattened against his head, the tail was slapping and moving over the ground in sheer agitation and the growl was growing deeper and more intimidating at the moment.

Leo inwardly gulped, it seemed that Michael was spoiling for a fight, as if determined to put Leo in his place- which was probably under Michael- but Leo could not permit this. He had to take risks and hopefully get the mutant tiger to see that there was another way. The sooner Michael started to act like a true leader- one who could be strong, but inspire confidence, trust and a willingness to do anything for him -not just because he asked and you were afraid of consequences but because you were sure of yourself and your team.

The ninja turtle stood his ground refusing to back down, he stood straighter, meeting the tiger's gaze and holding it in his own. For a moment they stood neither giving in their stance.

Finally, Michael hung his head and shifted his feet backing up a little. Leo did his best not to smile outwardly. "Tell me Michael, do you want to be the sort of leader that others are afraid of, or do you want to be the sort of leader who will be thought of as fair, who has earned respect and trust of those under him?"

Michael shook his head, "I know no other way."

"If you could learn a different way? How can you make a choice if you have only known one thing in your life?" Leo asked, "Sometimes to make a choice you have to have it offered first. I'm offering you a chance to look and do things a different way. You can learn it, and then decide what you want for yourself."

Michael scowled as he puzzled over these words. Then he slowly nodded, "where do I start?"

XXX

Raphael was working on some sai katas in the barn. His weapons flashing as he whirled, kicked and struck at the punching dummy in the corner of the barn. Raph seemed oblivious to the sweat on his face, or the warm closed in stuffy feeling of the barn.

Rayel who had enjoyed some food after her shower had gone up to the hay loft to sleep. The soft sounds of feet falling, the gentle ring of metal now and again, the thud or thunk sound of something hitting or connecting with another item somewhere below roused her from her nap.

She stretched and yawned and peeked down the stairwell that went from the main floor to the hay loft, and saw the work out. She jumped slowly cautiously to a rafter beam of the barn and walked along it like a balance beam to where she could observe the work out with out being seen.

Rayel, could sense that he was very much lost in his work out. Some deep instinct called to her to pounce…attack, to feel his blood over her teeth and in her mouth.

Yet, at the same time she was drawn to the skill the turtle displayed in his practice, and his weapons, they intrigued her. Rayel had always preferred the smaller knives and the like. But she had never seen anything like the weapons Raph used.

Rayel was willing to ignore the instincts direction, she was at the moment well fed, and content she really had no desire to battle over something insignificant.

Raph went to sheathe his weapons then whirled letting one fly, the prongs of the weapon dug into the wood of the beam that Rayel was on. "I don't like being spied on."

Rayel hissed in surprise, her ears flattened and her hair raised slightly. Then she cocked her head as she reached for the weapon, her fingers curled around the handle. "Can't a girl watch? I thought guys like to have females ogling their muscles and physique." She said as she leaped from the beam, did a few summersaults and landed on the barn floor in a poise ready to strike.

Raph snorted, "I'm sure Leo would want to be petted that way." He grunted.

Rayel arched her eye brows and laughed at his comment, "I have a feeling we could be considered kindred souls. Both of us like things hot."

Raph blinked wondering if the panther was making a play of some kind for him. He smirked, "You could be a hell of a ninja if ya wanted to kitty."

Rayel curled her lip, "But why would I want to be ninja? I'm a cat and we cats know we are good."

Raph chuckled a little and reached out his hand for his sai.

Rayel smirked and kept it close to herself, "Seems the turtle wants some shiny claws of his own. I've never seen these before," she whispered in a low voice. "Very shiny and very deadly. I like the weight and feel, it feels as if it was made for my hands."

Raph grinned, realizing that Rayel appreciated the weapon, "It's the best weapon around." He insisted, "You want I can show ya how to use them."

Rayel smiled, "You would do that for me?" She wondered sweetly.

"Sure, kitty if ya want." Raph nodded.

"When I learn it, then what will you give me what I want?" Rayel crooned as she made sure to keep the sai well out of Raph's reach.

"Depends on what you want" Raph declared, "I don't promise anything till I know what it is, that I'm promising."

Rayel narrowed her eyes to mere slits she gave a slight nod of her head, "Very wise of you. I want to keep the weapons, once trained I'd like to have them and I doubt I could pick these up somewhere out in the mountains."

Raph scowled, he didn't like to lose weapons, though realistically, he would not be losing the weapons he'd be giving them to a student. Not only that he had other zai at home to choose from so it wasn't that losing this set to Rayel would be that difficult.

Raph's hand shot out and Rayel clutched the sai close spun around, and went to flee. Raph used all of his speed and ninja skill to cut her off, "That ain't yours till ya earn it kitty."

Rayel's eyes glittered in the semi darkness of the barn, "Then you will let me have them?"

"Yup, if ya earned them. Fine weapons gotta be earned." Raph insisted as he forced the weapon free from Rayel's grip.

"My name is Rayel, not kitty." the panther, sniffed in disdain.

Raph shrugged indifferently, "Call it a perk of my training ya. I gotta get something out of this besides training you and losing my weapons."

Rayel tensed suddenly, not feeling so comfortable all of a sudden. She wanted to escape and pull away. Her heart hammered in her rib cage and her tail began to slash showing her unease.

"Hey whats'a matter?" Raph asked backing off slightly. He had seen Rayel enough in her attack moods and bad temper that he wasn't so sure he wanted to challenge her that way…at least not at this particular moment. Rayel he all ready knew could be a mean fighter.

Rayel hissed angrily, "What other perks will you be wanting?"

Raph realized what he had said and how it had to have connected for the panther. Rayel who had been forced into a female form after being a male, and then being forced by one of the military personnel. _'How much ya want to bet that he used the word perks or benefits of the job?'_ He mentally cursed himself for that.

"Rayel hey, nothing like that I promise. Nothin physical beyond showing you how to use the weapons. Nothing else is expected of you towards me. Hell, I don't even expect ya to be my friend. I just think Kitty, is more feminine then Rayel. You don't want to be called Kitty fine forget it." Raph insisted, keeping his voice as serious as he could.

Rayel took a deep breath, her body trembled but she sensed that he was being sincere. She gave a small grin and did her best to relax "You can call me Kitty."

Raph held out a hand to her, "Come on I'll show ya how to handle the weapons."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14: Cat and Rat

Feline Clash

Disclaimer: Yes, I have no bananas and I own no mutant turtles today. *ahem* that ends the song and dance routine for this chapter.

**Chapter Fourteen - Cat and Rat**

Splinter scowled slightly as he pressed close to the rough bark on the tree. He watched as a troop of five or six people traipsed by his hiding spot. The uniforms on the people was clearly camouflage gear but certain badges and insignia marked that this were not ordinary hunter types, that and the fact all of them carried rifles and other weaponry assured Splinter that it was wise to lay low, and not draw any attention to himself.

The rat felt confident that no one would spot him where he hid in the upper branches, well concealed by the twist of lower branches and leaves below him. Though he held his breath when he noticed the wary, uneasy look a couple of the people cast upward.

'_Who, or what are they looking for?' _Splinter mused to himself. It was not the first group of such people he had seen here. Usually, the bush around the farm was fairly quiet and one could normally go a good distance before running into anyone else.

The last few days the ninja Master had been hard pressed to avoid, the groups of these military people. _'The last thing I need is to be seen, and I hope my sons are keeping out of trouble.'_

At first Splinter had assured himself that there was no trouble, it was a group who would move on and as long as he avoided them and caused no trouble for the humans they would go on their way eventually, none the wiser of the mutant rat's presence.

But these soldiers seemed to have no desire to move on. Splinter could sense fear from many of them, and he often heard the quavering voice of one soldier calling to the others to not leave him behind.

Then there was the time Splinter had heard, someone barking an order to, "Move it up or we'll leave you for the cats to eat."

Splinter had reflected on that cryptic comment, yes there were some wild cats that might be in the area but most of them were elusive beasts who'd rather be far from where humans might see them.

Then there was the traps, that Splinter spotted, traps that might cause even an innocent hiker to get a badly sprained ankle at the very least. Pitfall traps with large holes, strong sturdy well hidden cages baited with raw meat, or fish of some kind.

'_Whatever they are hunting it is strong and powerful. They do not seem concerned about causing danger to unwary hikers though.'_ Splinter had done his best to set off or at least expose the most dangerous of these traps that might hurt an innocent person. Though he did not release all the traps for he had no idea if the military was hunting something that might prove to be truly, dangerous to people who may be out in the woods.

'_I know dangerous animals who have proven themselves to be a threat might easily be hunted down and killed to protect citizens from being injured in a wild animal attack. But something, about all of this, just doesn't feel right.'_

It was hard to relax and meditate when he had to be aware of the movements of the military folk and be ready to vanish quickly. Luckily, for him he was an expert at disappearing fast, and not leaving much of a trail to follow.

So, he tried his best to enjoy the break as he had fully intended to do, when they had come out to the farm. But Splinter felt a growing unease, and while he felt confident his sons could care for themselves, he was also aware that Michaelangelo and Raphael were far more likely to relax their ways and might reveal themselves somehow to the military people, even if only by accident.

Still if Leonardo was to learn of the soldiers in the area he would keep an eye on his brothers, and do his best to see to it that no one got too rash or foolish. He would keep them on alert.

'_Yet he and Donatello might decide to go and learn more, especially for the amount of time they have been in this area.'_ Splinter inwardly sighed and realized that he would really have no piece of mind until he returned back to the farm house where he could make sure his sons didn't end up too curious, or too at ease that they made themselves easy targets, or aroused the suspicion of the military people.

So as soon as it was safe to do so, Splinter climbed and leaped from the tree to carry on his way. He kept all senses alert and did his best to travel on paths that were not easy to follow, so if by chance he left a foot print or a bit of his tail caused some mark in soft dirt it ought to be well buried.

_They can hunt cats if they please, but I would not want their interest to turn to giant turtles.'_ Splinter mused. Much as he tried to put his mind at rest and assure himself all was well, he knew that only being near his sons would give him the peace of mind that eluded him now.

Splinter carefully made his way to the meadow and he could see the peak of the barn roof from his vantage point and he breathed a sigh of relief. Most of those connected to the military seemed to be staying deep in the woods.

The ninja Master headed towards the farm house, his feet rising and falling without making a sound and the grass barely showed that anyone or anything was making a trail along the way. Splinter knew the long grass would provide adequate cover if he should need to hide.

Suddenly something grabbed his tail, by the time Splinter whirled with walking stick ready to strike there was nothing to be seen other then some bent stalks of grass.

"Klunk. Mouse Klunk." Rang a cheerful voice somewhere out in the grass.

"Michaelangelo if you are playing some trick on me, you will live to regret it my son," Splinter warned.

"Mike klunk klunk." came the reply, and Splinter heard a swish of grass.

Splinter whirled and struck fast with his walking stick toward the movement of the grass that swayed and swished with the passage of someone, or something.

"Mouse klunk play. Don don find play klunk mouse."

Splinter's ears twitched, the voice was high and child like chirping with a cheerful enthusiasm and yet who ever was hiding in the grass was able to conceal themselves too well.

Splinter stood his ground, his round ears twitching and moving as he tried to figure out exactly where the voice was coming from. He kept his walking stick close, but now not so much to bear his weight, rather to hold it at the ready to use as a weapon against his unseen tormenter.

Another swish of grass and this time when Splinter swung out he managed to hear a yelp of pain.

"Ow, hurt Klunk. Not klunk nice mouse." the voice chided.

"Playing games is not nice either, unless two agree to the game play to begin with," Splinter declared. "If you are a friend you have nothing to fear from showing yourself."

Splinter waited his body tensed he saw a swish of grass moving away towards the woods. Good, maybe he had hurt whoever it was enough that the being would leave him alone now.

Cautiously he lowered his walking stick and went to continue on the path to the farm house. He hardly taken a few steps when some instinct in the ninja Master caused him to dive for the ground and roll.

Splinter looked up just in time to see a large yellowish orange blur shoot over him growling a little as it did so. It was a large cat of some kind with brown spots. The cat's claws dug into the dirt as it spun around lips curling and showing the white teeth.

For a moment Splinter felt paralysed by an instinctive fear but he was not a ninja Master for nothing, he jumped back to his feet just as the cat charged towards him. He spun the walking stick prepared to swing it hard as the cat closed in.

Suddenly there was another shape much larger, leap out of the grass and grab at the yellow cat.

"Master are you all right?" Leo called out as he moved forward through the grass. He was watching the cats.

Michael was holding down a struggling Don but at the moment the tiger was not exerting any more force then was necessary to keep the cheetah from breaking free and going after Splinter.

"Klunk Khan let go. Let go Don now Klunk."

"Not till you calm down Tse-ta. You are not to hunt that rat do you understand he is a friend of the turtles." Michael rumbled as he held Don with one powerful arm and scratched the cheetah with the other.

"Klunk, play cat mouse Klunk."

"No Don no play cat and mouse, because he is a rat even **I **can smell the difference you ought to be able to." Michael scolded gently, "besides Don you can't hunt him he's off limits."

"Hurt Don don tse-ta klunk." Don complained bitterly.

"That is probably because you scared him." Michael replied.

Leo kept an eye on the Tiger, wanting to make sure Michael used no more force then was absolutely necessary, as he got closer to his mentor.

"Leonardo, who or what are they? Do you know that there are people who may be looking for them?" Splinter asked. He tried to force down his own fear at seeing the tiger sprawled on the ground holding the struggling cheetah.

The cheetah made some growling and mewling noises before falling silent in moment's there was a low rumble of pleasure as Don began to purr giving himself up to Michael's scratches.

Leo smiled at his Master, " Sensei, we are aware of the military. They bred and raised the cats, but four of them escaped, they don't want to go back and they are intelligent enough they deserve a chance to live outside a military laboratory," Leo explained. He paused and took a breath, "They did something to the cheetah, Don messed with his brain, so none of us want to see the cats returned to them."

Splinter nodded, "I see, and so you know about the military and plan on facing them."

"We plan on getting them to leave the felines alone Master," Leo declared firmly, "You wouldn't want that life for us Sensei, they deserve better too."

Splinter smiled, and bowed to his son, "I am not accusing you Leonardo, if anything I am proud of you my son. You are doing what you have been taught and you honour me well."

Leo grinned and bowed in returning, knowing that his Master truly had understood. He turned and gestured "The Tiger is Michael, and the Cheetah is Don."

Michael rose to his feet, "I don't think Don intended to hunt you. He has eaten rather well the last few days and but he can get a little rambunctious in play." Michael turned, "Leave that one. No hunting and no playing with him."

Don grunted and sneezed sitting up on his feet. "No Klunk." he said and lunged at Splinter, one more time.

Michael let loose a loud roar, that caused Splinter to wince and pull back slightly. Leo glanced as he saw what looked like an enraged Michael ready to attack Don.

"Michael no, Remember what I told you," He pleaded. Michael had done so well to talk and rely on other things just moments ago and now the tiger was falling back on instinct again.

Michael didn't seem to listen as he bowled Don over onto the ground again. "You wish to play my tse -ta then play with me." with a grunting growl Michael playfully cuffed Don sending the cheetah rolling.

Don sprang up chirping happily and flung himself at the tiger trying to wrestle Michael down, the cheetah grabbed a chunk of fur on the tiger. Michael gave a snarl as if it hurt and curled his lip a little. "Ill keep him busy here if you want to get him to the house. Don is just full of himself."

Leo laughed, "Sorry, your doing a great job Michael." He apologised to the tiger.

He and Splinter headed for the house, and Leo explained about the cat's and their problems. Splinter listened and nodded, paying close attention to what his son had to say about the strength and weaknesses in each of the cats.

"We know they have to get better and fast if we are to help them," Leo concluded as they came up to the house.

"Indeed my son and the military might be causing trouble for other people and animals we must handle them soon." He stated, "the longer they are here the more chance they have of learning we are here my son."

Splinter knew also he would have to work on his own fears in dealing with these cats. His rat instincts warned him that they were a threat to him and he only hoped that Don in his play, wouldn't get carried away or one of the other felines didn't go after him.

Still he was a ninja and he could and would control his fears and his instincts if it was the last thing he did.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15: Overcoming Fear

Feline Clash

Disclaimer: **I do not own the ninja turtles and it is time the RF crew stopped lounging around the house and got to work. **

**Author's Note: For those who like Rama- check my author's profile for stories that are only posted on Stealthy Stories. Yes, I have some Rama stories there that are only for SS. Ramica**

**Chapter Fifteen- Over Coming fear. **

Splinter found a quiet bedroom in the farm house to meditate and reflect upon the current situation. He had seen only two of the large cats thus far, and his instinctive fears still rose every time he looked at even one of them.

He had decided he needed some time to himself to get things into proper perspective, and try to ease his own foolish fears and uncertainties. He took deep calming breaths and inhaled the scent of candles and incense, he moved his fingers lightly in the finger knitting exercises of the ninja.

He concentrated first on the finger movement that represented water, for adaptability. Followed by the hand movement known as wind to encourage sensitivity and harmonious actions. Then came the Earth for stability and strength.

From there he spent time focusing and meditating on each of the hand movements that represented energy, strength, control and enlightenment. His finger joints slightly protested some of the bending that he had to do to complete these exercises. But he had come to accept that slight aches and pains were just a part of growing older, a part of life.

Once he felt his mind and body were balanced he pictured the piercing eyes of the tiger, the yellow cat eyes. So sharp and knowing. Even though he was deep in meditation he felt a sharp stab of fear deep in his core, but his balanced relaxed mind, reached out and accepted it as an unnecessary fear and one he could banish with some more work and patience.

When the ninja Master roused himself some time later he stepped out of his room and down to the kitchen, and found Raphael digging in the freezer for an ice pack.

Raph turned his head a little and Splinter was surprised to see four deep scratches in his cheek, blood running down his cheek. "Raphael, did one of those cats do this, to you?"

"It was most likely Rayel" came a deep soothing voice behind him.

Splinter whirled and saw the cougar, standing almost directly behind him, the Ninja Master hadn't even heard the cougar sneak up on him.

"I don't know bout Kitty's bite but her claws sure work." Raph grunted, as he placed the ice pack on his cheek. "All I did was try teachin her a bit of the sai and suddenly out of nowhere she tries to rip me apart."

Leonard nodded, "Rayel has **always **been like that. Doesn't care for any authority or those bossing her around. Your lucky she left your head on your shoulders, and your throat in one piece."

Splinter sensed the threat, and wondered how much of it was based on reality, and how much was based on his own present fears. His whiskers twitched and his tail moved in an agitated way across the floor, "My sons try to help you and this is how it is repaid?"

Leonard looked at the bristling rat he could sense the ninja Master's bravado in standing his ground and under that the underlying scent of fear. Fear was something Leonard recalled well, he had lived in fear, and he had caused fear in others.

A part of the cougar's body rippled slightly, as he fought inwardly to control himself. He gave a coughing noise and moved past Splinter putting a bit of distance between him and the rat. "I'm Leonard, and Rayel is well, she's always been difficult and even more so since she became a female."

Raph grinned, "I like Kitty's spunk Master. She got's some fire."

Leonard looked at Raphael, and nodded agreement, "I would suggest if you want to teach her to have one of us close by to intercede. Rayel is quick to kill; Commander Galtrie Muhacken called her the Dark Vampire because of her lust for blood." He warned.

"I can handle Kitty." Raph disputed, with a shake of his head.

"The last person who handled kitty had their throat ripped out. Rayel was changed to make her calmer, she was far too aggressive as a male. Blood seemed to set him over the edge, once he killed he wanted to keep killing and destroying everything." Leonard shook his head, "Changing him into a female was thought to calm her down. Who knows maybe they wanted one of us to get her with kits so she'd get all maternal- but if that was the case they never stopped to consider, that she would have been even more dangerous with young to protect."

Splinter looked at the cougar who was now sitting on one of the chairs at the kitchen table. He sensed that in spite of Leonard's size and looks he seemed quite calm and reasonable, this greatly assisted the ninja Master in gaining control over his own trepidations that remained.

Raph shook his head and removed the ice pack from his cheek, the bleeding had stopped by now thanks to the cold compress. "Kitty.s gonna hafta learn to play nice. I can manage, sides I don't think it'd do much good havin' a spotter around." He sneered, "Won't gain any respect from her that way, and I'm ninja I can deal."

Leonard gave an indifferent shrug, he looked towards the Ninja Master and saw the old rat by the stove preparing a pot of tea. He could sense that he was no longer as afraid, and that was all to the good as far as Leonard was concerned, for the mountain lion knew that the smell of fear was something he detested it made him want to attack all the more. Yet another part of their training to not let up when they smelled fear.

Splinter turned, "Leonardo has informed me of the troubles you have been through, and his desire to help you all. But he tells me that you need time to learn to co-operate with one another and to be a team."

"Yes, the base was hoping we'd achieve that eventually, but cats are not known to hunt in packs." Leonard said, "unless you are a lion and are in a pride. I've heard of cheetahs hunting together too, at times for a better chance at getting the prey."

The back door opened, and Rayel entered, the black panther paused and fixed the large rodent with a sharp glare of her green eyes. "Oooooh!" she rumbled.

Leonard rose to his feet and moved quickly around the table. "Rayel that is the father of the turtles, Splinter."

"Ya kitty and jest keep yer claws offa him." Raph declared not liking the way that Rayel was looking at his father.

Splinter tried not to look in those green emerald eyes, and yet he knew to look away might also be interpreted as fear, or cowardice. The Ninja Master drew himself up, his own dark eyes daring to stare into Rayel's.

Rayel sniffed at the air, scenting things the smell of spices, mingled with that of turtle, the fainter scents of humans and the very pleasing scent of the large rodent. "Here I thought the largest rodent was the capybara." She rumbled.

Leonard remained stiff, hardly seeming to relax. He curled his lip and wished he had relayed to the ninja Master the effect the smell of fear produced in all of them. He shifted a little longing for Michael but last he heard Michael had planned to go for a swim.

Rayel grinned as she looked at Raph, chuckling as she saw his cheek. "Never believe I am disarmed. These knives aren't thrown away as easily," she unsheathed her claws, and gave a yawn showing off her teeth.

Leonard growled, recognizing that Rayel was trying to incite fear in the rat. "Remember Rayel, he taught them to fight and they were able to best us in the sparring we did. Best leave him alone."

Raph glanced at Leonard, he gulped and moved closer towards his father. The red masked ninja was suddenly very uneasy about the way Rayel was looking at his mentor and Leonard's stiff stance, not to mention the mountain lions words of caution earlier. Raph knew his father was capable of caring for himself but this was one time when he wanted to be sure that if it came time to move, then he would not waste time.

Rayel chuckled a little, "Trying to protect him are you afraid I might want to harm him? You know if you hadn't tried to jab me with your sai, I wouldn't have harmed you."

"We were sparrin' and I was teachin ya. Both of which means I wasn't really gonna hurt ya." Raph refuted simply.

Rayel's eyes narrowed and she gave a low rumbling growl, " Next time you try that trick I'll do more than scratch your face." Her tail slashed on the floor.

Leonard curled his lip, "Why don't you go cool off and go for a swim?"

Rayel turned with an angry snarl at Leonard, "Don't try telling me what to do Leonard! You were never one to give orders."

Leonard growled softly in return.

"Ah, Master I think ya better back out of here fast." Raph whispered to his father. He recalled the words that the felines did know what sparring was, if things went south and from the gathering tension in the room it was a good possibility of happening, he didn't want Splinter in here.

Rayel gave a barking laugh, "You think you can challenge me?" She hissed and spat. "Don't even bother going their Leonard, the only one you could ever match or beat is Don. The only one who never earned a nick name from the General. Don was known as Einstein, I was the Dark Vampire, and Michael was Iron Paws, you were nothing."

Leonard gave a coughing noise, a disparaging sound from the cat, " I was Leonard, it was enough."

Splinter was concentrating on his breathing, calmly taking deep breaths in and out. Using all his ninja skills to tamp down and control the fear that was trying to push by and gain control. "I will not run from these mutants Raphael, in the world of predator and prey to run could be death."

Rayel's eyes widened in surprise and her tail flicked in amusement, she laughed - not the harsh barking laugh from before but one lighter and far more relaxed. " Your _father_ has spoiled the game now, what is the fun of it if he doesn't run?"

Raph grinned, "Splintah don't run from cats."

Leonard smiled, "He's getting better with his fear at any rate, only the faintest of traces coming from him. It is most likely an instinctive fear. I know the dogs we used to be pitted against always thought we should fear them."

Rayel snorted, "The dogs were never that smart! A waste of the program."

Splinter nodded, "It will take time but yes, I know my fear to be connected only to the instinctive fear of my species. Some things are harder to over come."

Rayel's whiskers twitched as she moved to the fridge "But it can be done?" she wondered.

"It is possible," Splinter assured her. "But fear can be surpassed. Fear can be a great motivator and useful, but if all it does is root you to the spot and make it impossible to act, or react, then it has become dangerous."

Leonard grinned a little sensing the tension ease. He reached up and scratched at his chin reflectively, "We were all trained to use any fear we smelled as permission to get what we needed, or to kill."

Splinter looked at the cougar, who seemed to be the quietest and calmest of all the four cats. "All the more reason to rise above my fears and my inner instincts or else fear the chance of being severely harmed by you cats."

Leonard wrinkled his muzzle, "But shouldn't we, too, show control?" he wondered.

"First it must be learned, if you were not given a chance, or taught in other ways you must learn control through challenging what you have learned and that can be harder then just controlling the fear." Splinter explained.

Leonard glanced at Rayel and while he wanted to say it, he didn't but he mused silently to himself, _'That Rayel could learn a lot about that.'_

Don came running into the kitchen and looked at Rayel who was holding the carton of milk in her hands. "Klunk baggy give Don some?" Then Don whipped about and saw the rat standing there. "No hurt spots Klunk if Don no klunk chase?"

Splinter shook his head, "It is a deal, my spotted friend."

Don rumbled happily and went to rub against the Ninja Master purring contentedly. "Klunk no cat hurt klunk rat. Don, Don Tse-ta's friend." He looked at Rayel as the panther poured him a bowl of milk.

Rayel glanced at the rat, "Seems you've won his favour, and if I kill you now he'll never let me live it down, faugh!" She spat "I'm going for a swim."

TBC


End file.
